


Tell Her I Loved Her

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [21]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Danny Kidnapped, Danny Raped, Danny Whump, Drama, F/M, Family, Love, Near Death, Officer Sean Reagan, Race Against Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: When Sergeant Danny Reagan is found half-dead in a remote part of Statin Island, will the NYPD be able to hunt down the monster responsible before the Sergeant succumbs to the effects of the virus raging through his body? Will they find the anti-virus in time? Or will this be the end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by my lovely reviewers! :) You ladies are amazing!!!!

Sergeant Danny Reagan loved being a cop. Some days he liked his job, as the Sergeant in charge of Major Crimes at the 54th precinct, more than others. Today was one of those better days. His team of detectives had managed to rescue a little girl who had been taken by her father in an ugly custody battle between te parents. The father took the little girl as retaliation when the mother tried to get a restraining order. Danny was proud of his team. They were able to get to the little girl before the father could harm her in any way. They were able to talk him down from holding a gun to her head screaming about just wanting to have hs little girl with him forever. Danny sat at his desk as he signed off on the paperwork. A picture of his wife and children caught his eyes. He loved them beyond words. He hoped he'd be able to get home earlier than expected to spend some time with his younger children before they went to bed.

* * *

Linda Reagan was rushing out of her office to assist with a difficult patient when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Being the wife of Danny Reagan for twenty-six years she knew it could be  _anything_. She paused to check her messages to be sure the family was okay.

**'I love you. Kiss and hug the kids extra tight for me.'**

Linda grinned and texted her husband back.

' **Copy that. I love you. Stay safe.'**

She went about the rest of her day wondering what the text was about. It wasn't completely unusual for Danny to randomly send her an 'i love you' text but Linda knew there was something behind the extra hugs nad kisses to the kids. She figured it was a hard case involving children. She just hoped everything turned out for the best.

* * *

Later that evening Linda was in the kitchen cleaning up from the kids evening snack. They'd had lots of fun making their own Rice Krispie treats after dinner. They even made extra for snacks throughout the week. After packing lunches, Linda moved onto washing the dishes while the kids ran around and played together, partly supervised by Frank who was reading a book in the den. She never heard the front door open as Danny came home from work. Linda washed and dried the dishes, set lunch boxes in the fridge, made sure Danny's plate was pulled forward where he'd see it, and signed all three kids homework logs. When she was done in the kitchen she walked into the living room.

"An' I tol' Jeremy if he picks on my brother I'm gonna tell my Daddy an' my gran'pa an' my uncle an' my brothers an' they are all gonna get mad at him!" Grace put her hands on her hips, "An' then! Guess what?! He  _still_ called Sam a big baby! So I tolded Miss Laura an' she made Jeremy sit in time out an' he had to say sorry. But he didn't say sorry because he's a big poopyhead!" Grace reported the events from after-school care.

"I'm glad you stuck up for Sam and made sure he was okay but it's not nice to call Jeremy a name even if he wasn't being very nice." Danny told her.

"But Daddy!" Grace huffed.

"No buts. You know better than to name call." Danny told her.

"I gots happy faces  _all_ day!" Faith grinned, "I did good! 'Cept for in muthic. I gots wiggly. A  _lot_ wiggly."

Danny chuckled, "Sometimes it's hard not to be wiggly in music."

"I coweler a puppy wif Miss Ness." Sam grinned, "I gots big crawaons!" Sam opened his arms all the way up, "Den we 'elp Mommy maded kispie tweets."

"Did you make me one too?" Danny smiled at his small son. 

Sam nodded his head, "Mommy thay eat cawwots den kispie tweeets."

"Mommy's super smart. Carrots should always come before Krispie Treats." Danny agreed, "So, were you all good for Mommy today?"

"No!" Faith shook her head, "Grace had to go to time out when we got home." She ratted out her sister.

"What happened?" Danny looked towards his oldest daughter who was sitting on the floor still.

"I don't know." Grace said not wanting to get in trouble again.

"Grace." Danny said in  _that_ tone.

"I said a bad word." Grace frowned, "But Grandpa said it first!"

"And you know better. Adults can say words kids can't. Right?" Danny tried not to laugh. He wasn't sure what curse word his father used but he must not have realized the kids were listening. He wondered what made his father swear. It wasn't often the patriarch of the family used foul language.

"Yes." Grace pouted, "But then I was good."

"I'm glad." Danny smiled, "Alright you three. Let's clean up your toys. It's time for jammies and bedtime stories." 

"I want two stories!" Faith bounced up and down.

"One each." Danny said, "Let's go. All of you. Pick up the toys." He looked up to see Linda leaning against the door frame. He got up off the couch, walking over to her, "Hi." He pulled her into his arms.

"Hi." Linda sighed happily. Some days she couldn't explain it. It felt like every part of her missed him more than usual. There was no rhyme or reason. She just felt better with him surrounding her.

"How was your day?" He kissed her sweetly.

"Uneventful. Yours?" Linda asked.

"Good. My detectives saved a little girl and put a family back together." Danny hugged his wife close.

"You've always been good with family." She grinned.

"Well, I've had a really good partner to help me figure it out over the last twenty-five years." He flirted with his wife.

Linda took a deep breath, "I'm happy you're home tonight."

"Daddy! We picked up!" Grace yelled.

"Inside voice." He smiled at her, "Go upstairs and get pajamas on. Then each of you can pick one storybook for me to read." He watched the three little ones climb up the stairs, "Long sleeves and pants, Faith!" He hollered up the steps. Lately, Faith had been trying to wear her summer pajamas even though snow was still covering the ground outside. It wouldn't be a problem if she didn't wake up crying in the middle of the night because she was cold. Linda had thought she pulled them all from Faith's closet but every time Danny or Linda turned around she seemed to find more in her drawer or in Graces' drawers to wear to bed. Danny turned his attention back to his wife who was satisfied by being held by him, "You okay?" He asked.

"Just missed you today." Linda said honestly, "No reason. Just did."

"You sure?" He pressed not wanting her to hold anything back from him.

"I'm sure." Linda flashed him a smile, "Just got a wave of 'I missed you'."

"I love you." Danny squeezed her tight.

"I love you more." Linda kissed him.

"DADDY! COME READ!!!" Faith yelled from upstairs.

"You're being beckoned." Linda giggled.

"I love you the most." Danny kissed his wife before climbing the stairs to go read bedtime stories to his children.

* * *

Two hours later Linda stood in the shower. Danny had read stories, tucked kids in, sprayed for monsters, tucked kids in the second time, then ate his dinner Linda left for him. By the time he was done eating Grace was back down the stairs asking for a hug. Danny brought her back up to her bed. Linda was sure he either fell asleep on the floor or their little girl begged him to stay just a little longer or kept finding reasons for Daddy to stay in her room till she fell asleep.

Linda was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when Danny walked into the bedroom. Hearing the shower still running Danny took the opportunity to lock their bedroom door. She smiled hearing him slip in the shower behind her.

"You know, neither one of us ends up actually showering when we're both in here." She smirked as his hands spread across her hips, "Which makes me question this whole conserving water theory you have for sharing showers. If anything, we waste more water because we are in here longer." Linda teased as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"I could leave if you want." Danny smiled against his wife's skin.

"Don't you dare." Linda leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're pretty." Danny trailed kisses from one shoulder to the other.

"And you're a flirt." Linda turned in his arms. As she turned she lost her footing. If not for Danny she'd have fallen to the floor.

"Okay. Neither one of us wants to explain a shower sex injury to the ER." Danny held her tight making sure she wasn't going to slip again.

Linda laughed, "Compared to some stories I hear, this would be tame."

Danny ran his finger down her cheek before cupping her face as he kissed her soundly. Linda pulled him closer as her hands wandered down hs body. She gasped as Danny playfully bit her neck. She was caught off guard when he cupped her ass, hosting her up, to push her against the shower wall. Linda's legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Linda tipped her head as Danny brought her closer and closer until she finally felt release. When her breathing returned to normal Linda put her feet on the ground. She kissed her husband deeply, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. She pushed him back just a bit as she dropped to her knees in front of him. Danny threaded his fingers through her hair being sure not to pull too hard. He steadied himself with one hand against the wall as Linda hit all the right spots at the right time. Danny moaned loudly as he tipped over the edge with Linda looking up at him through her lashes. He pulled Linda to her feet, once again capturing her lips with his. Linda happily melted into his embrace. Not knowing that by this time tomorrow night, she'd have no idea where he was. No idea what happened to him and no clues as to when or if she'd ever see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning the sky was dark with snow clouds rolling in. Linda had listened to the news broadcast before getting out of bed. A snow storm was headed their way. Schools and businesses were already closing early. The kid's after-school program was canceled and they had a half-day on account of the impending snow storm. It was supposed to be at it's worst right when school would normally let out meaning the kids would all be on busses around the city as it rolled in. For the safety of all students, every school was quickly calling a half-day. Linda would have to get out of work early to pick them up on time.

Linda was in the bathroom styling her hair while Danny finished shaving, "I'll probably be home late tonight." Danny said. Full moons, rain storms, snow storms, any bad weather seemed to keep police busier than normal.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay. Want me to make you a plate for dinner?" She asked as she set her curling iron on the bathroom counter.

"No, it's okay. I'll pick up something for dinner." Danny said as he picked up his aftershave.

"You sure?" Linda looked at him through the mirror.

Danny smiled, "Yeah. If I'm hungry when I get home, I'll make my famous grilled cheese." They'd had a tradition that started when Danny was still a beat cop their first winter after he graduated. If he came home late at night he'd wake up his wife and they'd eat grilled cheese in their pajamas while watching the snowfall, snuggled together under the same blanket.

"That sounds like an amazing idea." Linda kissed his lips. She wiped them with her thumb seeing her smudged lipstick she'd applied a few moments ago, "There." She grinned.

"Let me know you've picked up the kids and are all home safe." Danny requested.

"I'll have Charlie, Maddie, and Will too." Linda said to her husband.

"Why all of them?" Danny wondered why both their kids and his brother needed a sitter.

"Sean and Jack are both working nightshift tonight. Margaret and Jamie have been having that problem with the generator not kicking on and she asked if they could sleep over here for the storm. She's afraid the power will kick out and the generator won't turn on. She said her and Jamie would be fine with the camping heater but she's concerned about Will. He's still so small." When Margaret had talked to Linda about it, she didn't even question letting her brother-in-law and family sleep over. Will was only five months old. Linda knew it would be too cold for him with no heat tonight, "I told her to pack their stuff, put it in her car, and just come over when she's off work. I'll pick up Will when I get the other kids." Linda informed Danny.

"And you have Charlie because Sean won't be home, but where is Kathleen?" Danny asked.

"She'll be here too when she gets out of work but I'll get Maddie when I get Charlie and Will. It's silly to leave her there for another hour or two till Kathleen can get to her. Since Jack won't be home we decided we're going to have a girls night. If you and Jamie make it home early enough you two get put on kid duty while Margaret, Kathleen and I get to drink wine and watch Magic Mike." Linda grinned.

"You're going to watch a movie about strippers with our sister-in-law and daughter-in-law while all three of you are married?" Danny teased.

"Yes. And we're going to drool when we all see Channing Tatum." Linda grinned.

"You three have fun." Danny smiled. He finished buttoning his work shirt. Linda took the tie from Danny's hands and started to tie it for him, "What is with women and Channing Tatum?" Danny asked her.

Linda giggled, "Don't worry honey. He's not half as good looking as you are but he is fun to look at."

"I just don't see the appeal of that guy." Danny smirked.

"And I don't see the appeal of Scarlett Johansson but we watch plenty of movies starring her." Linda teased her husband.

Danny kissed his wife, "I love you."

"I love you more." She grinned.

"Love you the most." Danny kissed her again before walking out of the bathroom to get his wallet and badge off the dresser.

Linda followed him out, "Oh on your way home tonight, whenever that may be can you swing through the pharmacy and pick up my prescription? I'm not out for a few days but it's ready and I don't want to stop with all the kids today and who knows how tomorrow will look." Linda said, "And don't forget, we'll have a full house tonight. I imagine Jack and Sean will end up here too when they are off shift in the morning."

"I can do that. I'll talk to the boys at work." Danny kissed his wife once again, "I'll call you later. Have a good day. Drive safe. Call when you and the kids are home."

"Okay. We'll be fine. You just worry about keeping yourself safe. And you come home to me." Linda didn't realize this would be the last words exchanged between the two of them. If she did, she'd have been much more careful with her words. Using every breath to tell Danny what he meant to her. Making sure she hugged him tighter, kissed him just one more time, before he left for work. She would have made every second count for something. She wouldn't have let him go. Today felt like a normal hectic day in the life of the Reagan family. However, Linda would learn that today was anything but ordinary.


	3. Chapter 3

You never think the last time is  ** _the_  **last time. That the last kiss is  _ **the**_ last kiss. You never pause to think about how the last time you made love, touched him, whispered in his ear, was _**the** _ last time you'd ever do these things. You never realize that the last time you saw him, was **_the_** last time you'd ever see him again. You think there will be more kisses, soft touches, tears of joy. More love. You think you have an infinite amount of time. But you don't. Every touch, every kiss, every hug, every word, is one closer to  _ **the**_ last one. Every time you see him, it's one time closer to  _ **the**_ last time. Time. It's all any of us really want. More time. More time to live. More time to love. More time with each other. More time to say goodbye. More time to let go. Just one more moment. One more kiss. One more day. One more sunrise. Just one more second. There are people who would trade their own lives for one more moment in time with the love of their life. Linda Reagan was no exception. All she wanted was more time.

* * *

 

The day had been busy for Linda Reagan. The trauma unit was swamped with people who slipped on ice, minor car crash victims, even a few early drunks who started pounding beers with the first snowflake fell. She'd texted with Danny earlier who confirmed her suspicions of Jack and Sean coming over when they were off duty in the morning. Noon came around, and Linda packed up her work bag with some paperwork that needed to be finished up at home. She packed her laptop and walked out to her car. She headed off to pick up Sam, Faith, and Grace at school, then Maddie, and Will at daycare and Charlie at preschool. With the car full of kids, car seats, diaper bags, backpacks and Linda's work bag she carefully drove home through the storm that seemed to be getting worse before it got better. Linda parked the car in the driveway pulling it as far forward as she could knowing the driveway would soon be filled with Reagan family cars.

Linda ushered the kids inside the house carefully and quickly. She didn't want anyone slipping in the icy cold snow, "Alright! Boots, coats, hats, take it all off here." Linda told the kids. She set Will's car seat down just inside the front door, "Sit down Maddie." Linda told her small granddaughter. She helped Maddie pull off her boots, then Charlie.

"Mommy. It's stuck." Faith frowned sticking her foot towards her mother. She needed help pulling her boot off.

Linda smiled, "Okay. I'll help." She pulled at Faith's boot to get it off. Grace had already gotten her own things off and helped Sam. She was working on pulling the blanket off Will's car seat for her Mommy, "Alright. Everyone to the playroom for now." Linda picked up the car seat with Will still strapped in it and herded all six kids to the playroom.

Linda's day was spent watching kids, making dinner for the whole Reagan family unsure of who was eating and when. Kathleen was the first person home followed by Margaret and then Frank. Jamie made it home just after bedtime for the kids while she assumed Danny was still at work. Jack and Sean had called to check between ten and eleven. She'd tried to call Danny but it went straight to voicemail. Linda frowned. ' _He must be busy_.' she thought to herself. Linda sipped the glass of wine she was drinking while talking with Margaret and Kathleen. When Frank and Jamie walked in the room the world stopped.

"Linda." Frank said seriously.

"Who?" Linda felt her heart jump to her throat. She stood quickly walking towards Frank.

"You should sit down." Frank put his hands on Linda's shoulders.

"Frank. Who is it?" Linda asked trying to stay strong until she knew what happened.

"Oh my God. Is it Jack?" Kathleen looked at Jamie.

Jamie shook his head, "Linda, you should really sit down."

"No." Linda refused, "Sean or Danny?" She didn't know what to think. Sean was fresh out of the academy at the 27th precinct working his first night shift. Danny hadn't spoken to Linda in hours. She didn't know where he was.

"It's Danny." Frank pushed Linda gently onto the couch, "Listen carefully."

"Oh God." Linda covered her mouth. For Frank to react this way it must be serious.

"Patrol found his car. But he's not there." Frank explained the phone call he'd just gotten from Garrett.

"So maybe it got stuck or he broke down?" Linda tried to reason.

"His wallet, keys, phone, shield, and gun are in the car." Frank said.

"Maybe he got hurt and..." Linda shook her head. This couldn't be happening.

"There's no blood or anything in the car, on the car or nearby. We have quarantined the area and are searching but so far they haven't found anything. It's almost as if he disappeared into thin air." Frank said softly.

"How could he do that? Where would he go?" Linda didn't know what to think. Danny wouldn't just up and leave one day.

"We don't know what happened to him. But right now, it looks like he just vanished. Garrett and Sid are getting a missing person report together." Frank told her.

"Missing person?!" Linda felt her chest tighten, this couldn't be real. She just saw him when they woke up.

"And they are in the process of letting every cop in the city know we are looking for Danny." Frank squeezed her shoulder, "We'll find him."

"Oh my God." Linda took a deep breath, "He can't vanish. He's not that guy." 

"I know. We all know. But there's no evidence to suspect anything happened." Frank said softly.

"Linda. I'm going out to the car to see what I can find. Was Danny okay when he left for work this morning?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head, "He was fine."

"What happened this morning?" Jamie asked.

Linda looked up at her brother-in-law, "Do you really think your brother just up and left me?" Linda asked him.

"No. He'd never do that even with a gun to his head. I just am trying to see if I can track his day. See what he was thinking today." Jamie explained.

"We got up like we usually do. Got ready for work together. I tied his tie." Linda whispered, "I was teasing him and tied his tie this morning." She closed her eyes for a long moment, "We talked about having a full house tonight. He said he'd probably be late because of the storm."

"Did he say he was going anywhere or meeting anyone?" Jamie asked.

"I told him to swing by the pharmacy. I have medicine that is ready for pick up." Linda said, "He said he'd talk to jack and Sean about staying over tonight and sent me a text later today confirming the boys would be here in the morning." Linda thought of every detail of that morning trying to figure out what happened to Danny.

"When is the last time you talked to him?" Jamie asked.

"This afternoon. Before I picked up the kids." Linda said, "He texted me and I texted back and I haven't heard from him since."

"Okay. I'm headed out there now. I'll call as soon as I find anything." Jamie said. He kissed his wife's cheek before hugging his sister-in-law, "It's going to be okay Linda. We'll figure this out. Danny wouldn't just leave. there's a reason he's not in that car."

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She felt numb. Like her heart stopped beating. Her lungs stopped breathing. Like her world was imploding. Danny was nowhere to be found. No one had seen or talked to him for most of the day. He was missing. And there were no clues to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

_'Where am I?' 'What happened?' 'Oh, my head hurts.''Why is it so dark?' 'What's wrong with my arm._ ' Danny tried to open his eyes, ' _Oh God. I'm so tired.'_

"Danny." A woman's voice called, "Oh Danny."

_'That's not Linda. Where is she?_ ' Danny thought to himself.

"Open your eyes, Danny." The woman smiled.

Danny's head rolled to the side, "Where am I?" He opened his eyes. Danny didn't recognize the dark room he was in. He tried to move but his arms and legs were strapped down. He was nude, sitting in a metal chair. Danny's head dropped forward as he tried to think, "What happened?" Danny tried to remember.

"Hello, Danny." The woman walked closer to him. Her heels clicking on the cement floor. She cupped his chin forcing his head up, "Remember me?" She grinned.

Danny took a deep breath. His brain was foggy. He couldn't think. He recognized the woman standing in front of him but he just couldn't remember from where.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You don't remember me?" She asked, "Tsk tsk. You sent me to prison for a very long time. You made my life hell for years. Now that I'm out, I thought we should be reacquainted."

"Someone will find me." Danny said, hs voice still groggy.

"Yes. They will. And when they find you, you'll be a ticking time bomb. They will find you and you'll already be dead." She smiled.

Danny looked down at his arm where an IV was inserted in his arm, "What is that" He asked his eyes following the tube up to the bag filled with seemingly innocent clear fluid.

"Something special I made just for you." The woman laughed, "I needed a test subject and as I thought more and more about the man that broke me, the more I thought about how you'd make the perfect candidate to try out my latest drug."

"They'll find me. They're coming for you." Danny felt lightheaded. He was slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Not until you're a dead man." The woman spun on her heels as she walked out of the room, locking the wooden door behind her while Danny could do nothing but sit and pray whatever was being pumped through his veins wasn't going to kill him.

* * *

"If there were footprints here at one point they're gone now." Detective Jamie Reagan shook his head, "Officer Andersson. Help TARU narrow down the list of perps that have recently been released that have any problems with Sergeant Reagan. Beaz, you know all of Danny's CI's right?" He asked the Detective.

"Yeah. Most of them." She nodded her head.

"Good. Track them down. See what they can tell us." Jamie instructed taking over the scene. It was hauntingly perfect. No sign of struggle. It was as if Danny had pulled over and walked away.

"Officer Reagan." Jamie called Jack over, "Dump his phone and see if there's anything on it that will help."

"Yes, Sir." Jack nodded his head taking the evidence bag from his uncle.

"You okay?" Jamie asked.

"Just worried. It's not like Dad to just leave. Something is really wrong and I want to help do whatever I can to find Dad." Jack said honestly.

"Help by dumping his phone. Your Mom is fine. The family is there plus security detail on the house just to be safe. Help us find Danny." Jamie patted his nephew on the shoulder before moving along to the next Officer, "Officer Reagan." Jamie said to Sean, "You and your partner head to the pharmacy. See if your Dad was there, and if so when. Get any details you can. And while you're there. Get your mother's prescription." 

"I'm running errands while Jack gets a real job to do?" Sean huffed.

"You're gathering intel and helping your Mom." Jamie said, "You won't get very far in anything if you're living up to Jack. Trust me. I stand in the shadow of your father. I know how it feels. But this time, this is what I need you to do. Okay?"

"Yes, Sir." Sean sighed.

Jamie held Danny's shield in his hand. Danny wouldn't abandon everything like this. Jamie prayed Danny would be alright until they figured out what was going on.

"Detective Reagan! I think I found something!" One of the Crime Scene Unit officers shouted.

"What do you got?!" Jamie walked over to the passenger door where the CSU officer held up a hypodermic syringe, "Get that bagged and to forensics to find out what the hell was in it."

"There's more Detective." The CSU Officer said. He held up an evidence bag with a used condom inside.

"Discreetly get that to the lab." Jamie told the officer.

"Yes, Sir." The officer nodded his head taking the two pieces of evidence they'd found. 

"Danny. What happened to you?" Jamie muttered under his breath as he slammed the passenger door shut.

* * *

Danny woke up again with heavy eyelids. He wondered how he was gong to get out of this room he was in. 

"Hello, Sergeant." A deep man's voice said, "My girl tells me you've been doing quite a lot of sleeping."

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't matter." He walked closer to Danny. That's when Danny saw the knife in the man's hand.

"What are you going to do with me?" Danny tried to stall the man.

"Kill you." The man grinned, "Sasha." The man pointed to Danny.

The first woman walked over to him. She leaned over in front of Danny attaching two large electrodes to his chest, "This is going to be fun." She said putting a basin of water at Danny's feet. She put both his feet in the basin, "We're all set." She smiled.

"Good. This will only tingle." The man grinned. He waited until the woman walked away from Danny before approaching him. He turned on the defibrillator machine beside Danny, "Take a deep breath, Sergeant."

Danny's whole body convulsed as electricity flowed through his body, into the metal chair only to be charged by the water and metal basin his feet were in. Danny's whole body felt like it was on fire from the inside out. He couldn't even scream he was in so much pain. His body shook violently as the electric current ran through him. The man grinned as Danny continued to shake even without the paddles on his chest.

"Let's do this again." He smiled. He shocked Danny again and again until Danny could smell the burns on his body. His heart felt like it was going to rip out of his chest. His lungs felt like they couldn't breathe anymore. His whole body trembled with aftershocks, "Who's the bitch now Reagan?" The man laughed. He threw the machine to the side, ripping off the electrodes.

The woman walked over and jabbed another IV into hs arm, this time hanging a bag of something with a dark yellow color. Danny was too tired to ever ask what it was. His body was slowly shutting down. It needed to rest. He tried to keep his eyes open. He knew sleep was dangerous. But no matter how hard he tried, soon he was sucked into the darkness once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny woke up again to the same dark room. He struggled against the chair only to realize he'd never get out. He was handcuffed to the metal chair. He coughed over and over as he struggled to pull his hand free. The more he used his strength the worse the cough became until he tasted blood. His chest tightened as his lungs struggled for air.

"Now, now. We can't have you dying just yet." The woman's heels clicked as she walked over to him. She held a bottle of water to his lips, "Drink this." She said. Danny shook his head not knowing if it was laced with a drug of some kind. He didn't expect the slap across hs face from a belt the woman had picked up, "I said drink it!" She grabbed Danny's jaw forcing it open. He coughed hard as she tipped the water into his mouth causing him to choke.

Danny was able to shake his head away from her grip, "Stop!" He gasped for air. Danny wasn't sure how long he was there but he prayed his family knew he was missing. He didn't know how he'd get out of here alone.

"Pathetic." The woman rolled her eyes. She changed his IV bag again with the same yellow liquid, "I put something special in this one. Something to make it a little more fun." She giggled.

Danny felt his arm grow hotter where the IV stuck out as the liquid flowed into his veins. Fire rippled through him until it reached his brain. His pupils dilated and his muscles relaxed. His brain started to shut down as he started to hallucinate.

Colors flashed before his eyes. He saw terrifying shadows in every corner. Danny started to sweat with fear grabbing hold of him.The most menacing creature before him started to move closer and closer. It wrapped its arms around his neck. It felt heavy and wet on his legs. Danny rocked back and forth in time with the shadow creature. It pulled Danny whichever way it wanted. Danny's body grew hotter as the creature surrounded him even more. It felt like it was sucking his soul from his open mouth. Danny closed his eyes wishing the monster away. Danny felt the monster climb into his head to pray on him while he slept. Danny passed out again not realizing that the woman had just raped him while he was too drugged to do anything. 

* * *

"Detective Reagan." Jamie answered his phone.

"Officer Paulsson." The man on the other end said, "We have the results from the condom and needle found in Sergeant Reagan's vehicle. The needle contained a high concentration of Valium mixed with another sedative. The condom tested positive for Sergeant Reagan's DNA. As did the needle."

"That can't be." Jamie shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sir. But it is." Officer Paulsson said.

"Anything else? Any prints?" Jamie wondered if there was any evidence to show who took Danny.

"No Sir. Nothing. I'll keep you posted on what we find from the vehicle." Officer Paulsson told him.

"Thank you." Jamie ended the phone call and slipped the phone into his pocket. He pulled the file he was reading back towards him. He'd started helping Officer Andersson and TARU narrow down the suspect list when he realized just how large it was.

"How does Danny manage to piss off this many people?" Garrett asked.

"I'm probably in this pile." Sid said.

Jamie nodded his head, "Me too." He sighed, "There has to be a better system. These are real all the perps not in prison right now that would have a problem with Danny?"

"Yeah. It's more than anyone thought it would be." Officer Andersson said.

"I got a guy that might be a suspect. Akeem Ballario. Danny testified on his case. Guy got thirty years. Was out two months ago on good behavior. Rape and murder." Beaz held up the file.

"Put it on the board." Jamie pointed to the white board they were using for suspects.

"What about this one?" Sid passed it to Beaz, "Ten years for assaulting an officer. He beat Danny when he was a beat cop. He's been out a while now but still makes a few phone calls to our Sergeant just to rile him up."

"Anyone else got one?" Jamie asked.

"This woman is just insane. She never stood trial. Locked up at Bellvue. Says the voices in her head make her fall in love with Officer Danny Reagan." Beaz sighed. She flipped through a few pages, "Never mind. Suicide two years ago."

"There has to be a quicker way to figure this out." Jamie frowned. He feared this would take too long. He wished there was an easier way to find his big brother. Something terrible happened but no one had a clue as to what happened to Danny Reagan.

* * *

Danny woke up again not knowing why his thighs were sticky. He tried to pull at the handcuffs only to remember he was stuck. HIs vision was blurry, a side effect of the drugs pumping into him. He breathed heavily as he tried to look around.

"I think we can take these off. Let's see how you do on your feet." The man walked towards Danny. He uncuffed Danny's ankles first then his wrists. Danny tried to swing but couldn't move his arms. They felt like lead. He could barely stand up on his own. The man curled his hands into fists, "C'mon Reagan. We gave you some fluid. Let's fight. Man up!" Danny stumbled backward not able to stop swaying side to side. The man punched Danny in the shoulder knocking him backward, "Be a man, Reagan! Let's go!" Danny tried to stand again. He rolled onto his front getting up on his hands and knees. He felt the blood in his mouth when the man kicked him hard in the gut. Danny tried to move away but he was so tired. So slow. He curled into a ball as the man beat him with his hands and stomped on his body. Danny's once perfectly toned skin turned all shades from black to blue as the man beat him. The metal on the man's boots catching Danny's skin tearing it open. He kicked Danny between the legs leaving a gash on Danny's inner thigh. He punched Danny's jaw fracturing it in two places. Danny tried to fight back but had no strength. His body was drained from the drugs he'd been given. Danny lay curled on the floor in a ball praying for death to take him. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

As day one turned to day two then into day three Linda was slowly starting to worry more and more. There had been no sign of her husband. No one had seen or heard from him. Detective Beaz had talked to all of Danny's confidential informants. Jamie had been non-stop working on the case. Frank was reaching out to everyone he knew to help find his son. Jack and Sean were doing anything they were asked to help out. Margaret and Kathleen had been over the Reagan house as much as possible to be there for Linda. To help with kids or even just let her talk to them after the kids were in bed.

Linda stood in her bedroom holding one of Danny's t-shirts. Margaret had been over earlier that day and done all the laundry in the house for Linda. She'd washed, dried, and folded it all. She even put all the kid's laundry away and tucked the basket of clean clothes in Linda and Danny's bedroom. Linda sat on the corner of the bed with the shirt still in her hands. There was nothing special about the shirt. It was a solid gray t-shirt. No special memory or any sentimental attachment at all. But Linda couldn't let it go. Danny had worn this shirt to bed the night before he was taken. This was the shirt Linda threw at him after he'd made some perverted joke after they'd finished their shower. She threw the shirt at him and told him to put some clothes on. There were children that regularly climbed into bed in the middle of the night. Linda pulled the shirt close to her chest. She could almost smell him still on the shirt. She had no idea what happened. What torture he was going through. Who held him. Linda had no idea that when she'd see her husband again, he'd be fighting for his life. That this would be a race to find a way to make him better. To find a way to save his eyesight. That he'd need three surgeries to repair the damage done to his body. She had no idea that her husband was in the hands of two people who found joy and amusement in slowly torturing her husband. Keeping him alive enough to continue their twisted idea of fun.

* * *

Danny coughed as he woke up. Blood sputtered out of his mouth as he gasped for air. He tried to look around but his vision was foggy. He couldn't see very much even though the room seemed fairly well lit at the moment. Danny tried to move his arms only to realize they were chained about his head. His toes were barely touching the ground as he hung suspended in the air.

"Let me go." Danny said weakly. His body couldn't take much more abuse. Not with whatever they'd been giving him through the IV bags. Danny tried to keep count but after a particularly horrible nightmare, he lost count at thirteen.

"Not yet." The man walked closer to Danny, "You were such a tough guy. Took my girl away for years. Told the jury she was a danger to society and should be locked up. You broke her. You hurt her. I don't like when assholes hurt my girl." The man whipped a leather belt across Danny's back, "You're such a sad, pathetic, loser!" The man whipped him again. Danny bit his tongue. He wasn't going to cry out in pain. He wasn't going to give anyone that satisfaction, "How can you do that? Just send people away?! Tear up families?!" The man swung the belt again the metal clasp digging into the small of Danny's back. The man ripped the belt free leaving a gaping wound with blood pouring from it, "How would you like it if I tore your family up!? What's that wife's name? Linda?"

"You leave my family alone." Danny tried to yell.

The man laughed and whipped Danny again and again, "Then scream. Scream like the little coward bitch you really are!" He brought the belt down on Danny's back again. With every lash, Danny's skin turned red. The welts grew as he was whipped over and over again until they split open, blood pooling at Danny's feet. The man whipped Danny until he was ready to pass out from the pain. It was then the whipping stopped. Danny tried to take a deep breath but choked on the air as the man took a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it over Danny's back. Danny felt as if his whole back was on fire. It stung in every spot, radiating through his body. His muscles tensed as his body trembled with pain, "Now it's my girls turn to have fun with you." The man grinned. He left the room leaving the door open.

The woman walked in, practically skipping into the room. She pulled a hunting knife from her pocket, "I get the front of you." She smiled wide. The woman took the knife pressing it against Danny's skin just above his tattoo of Linda's name. She slowly pierced his skin, sinking the knife into his body, "You know what they say about people who kill with knives?" She pulled it out before sliding it back in again, "They say. People who kill with a knife use it as a sexual surrogate. But I disagree." She pulled it out. The woman traced the tip of the knife slicing a thin long cut from one side of Danny's hips to the other before plunging it back in, "I think they are wrong. I don't need a surrogate." She pulled it out before stabbing Danny again, "I just like the look of pain on your face as I twist this inside your body." She twisted the knife left and right. She pulled the knife out and wiped the blood on Danny's leg before putting it back in her pocket. She grabbed his face and kissed his lips, "Here's a little something." She held up a needle filled with yellow liquid. She tightly gripped Danny's chin as she jabbed the needle into his neck.

Danny hung in the air. The room getting darker and darker as he slowly passed out again.

* * *

Linda woke up again to another sunny winter day without Danny by her side. She looked over beside her in bed to see Margaret on top of the covers asleep. Linda slipped on her glasses and yawned. She remembered Margaret was at the house when she fell asleep. She wondered why she was asleep on Danny's side of the bed. Linda didn't have to wait long for an answer. Margaret was a light sleeper and started to wake up the second Linda moved.

"Morning." Margaret said. She saw the unspoken question in LInda's eyes, "You were crying in your sleep. A nightmare or something. It woke up Grace who woke me up because Daddy wasn't here. I told her it was just a bad dream but you were okay and got her back to sleep. You wouldn't stop crying until someone laid next to you. I figured it would be weird if you woke up next to Jamie so I stayed here."

"Jamie would be weirder." Linda agreed, "Has he heard anything?"

"Nothing yet. But he went in early so I'll call him after we get some coffee." Margaret sat up.

"Thank you." Linda said to her sister-in-law, "For everything. I didn't realize I had woken Grace up like that."

"It's okay. I promised her you were fine and she seemed alright when she fell back asleep." Margaret smiled, "Go shower. I'll get the kids up. They have uniforms for school right?" She asked.

"Yeah. They all know where to find them. The girls will say they can wear their knee-high socks but it's too cold. They have to wear tights." Linda said knowing both girls hated wearing footed tights.

"Got it." Margaret nodded her head. She shut the bedroom door behind her letting Linda have her privacy until she was ready to face the rest of the family. Until she was ready to face day four with a missing husband.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Linda Reagan sat at the kitchen table with a cup of cold coffee. Margaret had gotten the kids up and dressed. Fed everyone breakfast and taken the kids to school while Linda just sat there. Margaret had even ordered Linda to take a shower that morning. Linda was worried sick about Danny. She was terrified of what could possibly be happening to him. If not for someone helping out Linda was sure she would have a hard time functioning. She had no idea how Danny ever did this while she was missing. Though he had a job of finding her. He had a task. She just sat and waited. Sat and prayed he'd be found soon. 

"How are you holding up?" Frank walked into the room.

"I'm just so worried about him." Linda shook her head, "I know he can handle himself. I know he's capable of a lot of things. But I'm still worried." 

"Me too. But he's going to be okay. We've got every cop in the city searching for him." Frank sat next to Linda.

"But if he's hurt...." Linda trailed off. She put her head in her hands, "I just want him home"

Frank nodded his head, "Me too." Linda snapped her head up when Frank's cell phone rang, "What is it?" Frank answered his phone abruptly, "Where?....Do we have a positive ID?....Then GET one!" He ended the phone call.

"Frank." Linda felt her heart in her throat, "What is it?"

"Jamie is calling back in a few minutes." Frank said slowly.

"What happened?" Linda held her breath.

"They found a man. Early this morning. A John Doe. Someone driving down by Brady's Pond Park in Staten Island saw something on the side of the road. They thought it was a deer or some animal. They stopped and it was a man. I don't have all the details but EMS was called and they took him to Staten Island University Hospital who transferred him to New York-Presbyterian. No ID. Jamie is at the hospital now to see if it's Danny." Frank explained.

"He's unconscious." Linda stated.

"Yes." Frank nodded his head.

"Oh my God. It's Danny." Linda covered her face with her hands as she started to cry. She didn't know if it was really Danny or not but her gut said it was her husband.

"We don't know that yet." Frank put a hand on her shoulder.

"He can't talk. He's not awake. Oh, God. What happened? How badly is he hurt?" Linda started to panic.

"I don't know yet." Frank said as his phone rang, "That's Jamie." Frank said, "Is it him?" Frank asked. He nodded his head, "Okay. We'll be right there. Secure the area he was found and find the person that found him and get every detail. We're going to find the bastard that did this."

Linda watched Frank slip his phone into his pocket, "It's Danny." He said to Linda. He stood up from the table, "Let's go."

"Oh thank God he's found." Linda sighed. She quickly followed Frank out the door and into the car with his security detail. Linda prayed the entire way hoping that her husband was okay.

* * *

Linda Reagan had seen a lot of horrible things. From her own experience of being taken and tortured to her experience as a trauma nurse. She'd thought she had seen just about everything. But nothing would prepare her for the sight of her strong husband, lying in a hospital bed, with tubes and wires coming out of every part of his body. She'd seen Danny in the ICU before, but it was  _nothing_ like this. This looked like he was already dead. That they were sustaining him long enough for her to say goodbye. Linda listened as the doctor spoke about Danny's numerous injuries. They spoke of broken bones, poison in his body, how they had to remove his appendix, how much internal bleeding he had, how he coded in the ambulance. The doctor explained that they'd know more when he woke up but they had no idea when that would be. He talked about torture and Danny being beaten within an inch of his life. How they put stitches in the wounds on his back and had found bruises all over his body. How they assumed he'd been burned with something due to the burn marks all over his body. No one realized it was shock torture that caused the burns on his wrists and ankles or the back of his thighs. The doctor told Linda how they wired his jaw shut because it had been fractured somehow. The doctor spoke about how they still needed to do another surgery to take care of everything internally but they couldn't keep him on the table any longer. So they closed him up and would do another surgery when he could handle it again. That the only small miracle was that he was breathing on his own and his heart was beating on his own.

"Mrs. Reagan?" The doctor said firmly.

Linda shook her head out of her own world. She'd been busy staring at Danny from the hallway. He was found nude, bleeding, broken and left for dead. All she wanted to do was curl up next to him and hold him tight, never letting him go, "Sorry. Yes." She sighed.

"You can go in now." The doctor opened Danny's door.

Linda stepped into the room. The closer she got the more trauma she saw, "Oh Danny." She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She gently lowered her lips to his forehead, "I love you." She whispered, "I'm going to stay right here until you wake up and kick me out. I'm going to be right next to you. And Frank has the hospital crawling with cops. You're safe. I'm safe. It's going to be okay. You just rest up and get better. I love you." She cupped his face with her hand softly running her thumb up and down his swollen cheek, "I don't know how I'd ever lived without you." Linda pulled the chair as close as she could to Danny's bedside. She curled into it as she gently took Danny's hand in hers. 

Frank stood outside the room vowing to find whoever did this to his son. The coward that hurt Danny like this was going to find justice with not just the NYPD but the Reagan family as well.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Linda sat beside Danny's bedside wishing he'd wake up. All she wanted was to see him open his eyes. The doctor had been in already talking about taking Danny for a second surgery as soon as possible. Linda watched as they gave Danny IV bags of fluids. He was getting bags of blood to replace what he'd lost. Nurses had been in and out changing bandages, checking vitals, making sure he was okay. Linda noticed they were giving him a Universal Antidote.

"Still haven't been able to figure out what he was poisoned with?" Linda asked the charge nurse.

She shook her head, "We've sent blood samples to the lab. They are working on it."

"Are you sure it a poison and not some type of bacteria or something?" Linda asked, "They could have given him anything."

"We are looking at all options. We're starting with a Universal Antidote and Tygacil. The doctor said we should start with something strong since we don't know what we are dealing with." The nurse smiled.

Linda nodded her head, "Yeah. That's a good plan." She watched as the nurse checked Danny's IV line and wrote down his vitals. Linda had been keeping track of everything as well. She couldn't turn it off. Every change in Danny's vitals was burned into Linda's mind.

Danny was once again taken to surgery to repair the rest of the damage. Linda was convinced by Frank to use the time to sleep. He knew she hadn't been able to sleep much. Not being in Danny's room for the last twenty-four hours. Linda had tried to close her eyes and rest only to not be able to stop the thoughts of what could possibly happen to Danny. After six hours Danny was out of surgery with Linda back in hs room sitting beside him.

Linda dropped a kiss to his forehead, "I love you. Please wake up." She whispered. Linda squeezed Danny's hand, "Just for a second. Please wake up." Linda kissed his hand. She laid her cheek on his hand trying to at least close her eyes for a few minutes.

* * *

Hours later the sun was coming up on the second day of Danny being in the hospital. Linda was standing by the door talking to Frank, updating him about Danny when she thought she heard something. Linda whipped around to see Danny starting to wake up.

"Call the doctor!" Linda hollered at Frank, "Danny." Linda ran to his side as he started to panic, "Danny. Danny. It's okay. You can't talk. It's okay." Linda cupped his cheek. She dropped her forehead to his, "It's okay. You're okay. Your jaw is wired shut. It's alright. Breathe. Just breathe Baby. It's okay." Linda ran a hand up and down Danny's upper arm soothingly, "It's alright. You're safe. It's okay." Linda tried to calm Danny down.

The feeling of his wife and her soothing words must have done something. Danny started to regulate his breathing, "Linda?" Danny mumbled through the wires in his mouth.

"It's me, Baby. I'm here." Linda cried happy tears.

Danny moved his hand slowly up to Linda's face. He gently placed hs palm on the side of her face, wiping away her tears with his thumb, "I can't see you." Danny told her. His vision was dark and foggy. He could barely make out the blurry shape of his wife's face in front of his.

"What do you mean you can't see?" Linda opened up the drawer beside his bed pulling out a small flashlight, "Can you see this?" She flickered the light into his eyes to check his pupils reaction to the light.

Danny tried not to panic, "It's just a flash." He said to her. 

Linda frowned seeing an abnormal reaction to the light, "It's okay. We'll get this taken care of. We can fix this. It's going to be okay. I promise." Linda said hoping her fear didn't show through her voice.

"Sergeant Reagan." The doctor walked into the room, "Good to see you awake, Sir." He walked to the other side of Danny's bed.

"He can't see." Linda said.

"Let's take a look at that." The doctor shined his penlight into Danny's eyes, "Are you having any pain?" He asked as he gently pressed on Danny's eye sockets.

"No." Danny said, "I can't see." He started to get more upset as the minutes passed.

"Okay. We'll get some testing done to figure out exactly what happened. I'll send ophthalmology down." The doctor said, "Other than the eyesight, and obvious issues, any problems Sergeant? How do you feel?"

"What happened to me?" He asked.

"We're still figuring that out. As for now, we know you've been poisoned by something we can't quite figure out. We're giving you an antidote to counter whatever it is. But we're also are treating you for an infection. Since we don't know what was given to you we are covering all bases." The doctor said, "Your jaw was wired shut and you've had your appendix removed. We stitched you up and are treating your burns. Do you recall how you were burned, Detective?"

"They shocked me." Danny sighed, "Used an AED."

"Okay. We'll note that in your chart. Anything else you can tell us?" The doctor said.

"It's mostly fuzzy." Danny was more concerned about his loss of sight. He wasn't sure what he was going to be able to do if this was permanent.

"You should try and rest. I'll be back in a little while to check on you. If you need anything just call for the nurse." The doctor smiled warmly before leaving the room.

"Danny. I know you're still processing everything." Frank spoke, "But do you know who took you? Anything to help us find them?"

Danny thought hard, "She said I arrested her once. I ruined their life. I can't remember who she is though."

"Can you describe her?" Frank asked.

"Blonde curly hair. Five-two. Guy. Five-ten, maybe eleven. Muscular. Fight training. Wrestling? Not military. She's a medical professional or something. She made the drug she put in me. IVs. I don't remember much." Danny said between deep breaths.

"Okay. That's good for now. You rest up, Son." Frank patted Danny's leg.

Linda sat on the edge of the bed, "Oh baby." She kissed his cheek, "I was so scared."

"Me too." Danny promised. He felt for Linda's face again, "I love you."

Linda smiled a little, "I love you." She pushed their forehead together, "We're going to figure this all out. I'm not going to leave you until we have this all figured out." Danny slowly nodded his head, "Close your eyes. Get some rest baby." Linda whispered, "I'll stay right here." She shifted in the chair so she could lay her head on the bed with Danny's hand pressed against her cheek. Linda softly pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand hoping they'd be able to figure out why Danny was losing his eyesight and what was wrong with him before it was too late. Linda had a bad feeling this was just the start of something more terrible.


	9. Chapter 9

When Danny woke up again he still couldn't see. He gently moved his hand remembering he was touching Linda before he fell asleep. Linda jumped when she felt his hand softly caress her cheek. She hadn't been able to sleep much. The slight shift from Danny and Linda was awake.

"You okay?" Linda covered his hand with hers. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before reading the machines for his vitals.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" He asked pushing his own feelings aside to make sure his wife was alright.

Linda sighed, "You're alive." She said softly, "That's all that matters right now."

Danny slowly nodded his head. He didn't want to tell Linda he was terrified of being blind. He didn't want to tell her how scared he was that he'd never see her face again. He wasn't ready to accept the fact that he'd never see his children grow up. That he would spend the rest of his days in a hazy blurry fog, "Linda." Danny said softly, "Tell me what's wrong with me? What happened? What do we know? What are my injuries?" He asked knowing he couldn't see his own injuries.

"Danny. You should just rest for now." Linda told him.

"Please. Linda, I can't..." Danny took a deep breath, "Please. I don't remember and I can't see and...." Danny knew he was getting upset but he needed to know what happened to him.

Linda watched as Danny's heart rate started to increase. He seemed to be having a hard time breathing the more upset he got, "Okay. Okay." Linda pressed her lips to his forehead, "Breathe baby. It's okay. We'll take this step by step. Okay?"

Danny closed his eyes, "I just want to see you." He held back tears.

Linda cupped his face with her hands carefully, "I know. We'll figure this out, Danny. I promise." She gently kissed his lips, "It's going to be okay." She felt Danny grip at her side harder than he normally would, "Danny. What's wrong? I know it's not just that you want to know your injuries. Talk to me, honey. You always tell me you can't help unless I talk. Now it's my turn to help but you have to talk to me."

"This is pathetic." Danny took shallow deep breaths, "I shouldn't be this weak."

"Oh, honey. This isn't weak." Linda wiped his tears.

"It is!" Danny yelled, "I'm a damn Marine! I'm a Reagan for God Sakes! This shouldn't be me in this bed. Hooked up to all these things. My mouth wired shut! I can't see a damn thing! I should have died!" Danny said getting angry with the universe but taking it out on Linda, "Why are you even here still?! What are you doing here?!"

Linda tried to hold back her own tears, "Because you've never given up on me. Through everything. And I sure as Hell won't give up on you. Not now. Not ever." Linda said strongly.

"What kind of man is stuck in a hospital bed, nearly blind and dying?" Danny closed his eyes. Everything felt like it was crashing down on top of him.

"The man I love." Linda said gently.

"What if I never get my sight back?" Danny broke down, "What if I never am that man again?"

"I'm not the same woman you married. I'm not even the same woman since I lost half of my memories and still don't remember things. But you have never left my side. You've never even thought about it. I'll never leave yours. I promise you." Linda kissed him sweetly, "I love you, Danny. No matter what happens." Linda's words seemed to have little effect on her husband who was still getting upset, "Push over a bit." She gently giving him a light nudge. With her help, Danny shifted the direction she told him to. Linda crawled into the bed beside Danny, kicking off her sneakers. She pulled the blanket over her so he could feel her body beside his. Gently Linda took his hand pressing it against the blue line tattoo she had on her right shoulder, "I love you. I love you so much. Forever. I swear." Linda snuggled into his side being sure she wouldn't hurt him. She felt him wrap his arm around her while she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Danny cried.

"It's okay Babe. Just breathe wth me." Linda instructed softly as she took slow deliberate breaths. She knew Danny was having a panic attack. Linda put a hand on his chest above his heart, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I won't ever leave you." She tilted her head to look up at him, "It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that." Danny tried to breathe in time with his wife feeling weaker and more pathetic with each passing moment.

"Yes, I do. Because as long as we have each other it's going to be okay." Linda promised, "All I need it you."

Danny tightened his hold around his wife slightly as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. She wished she could magically make everything better. No one had any idea what Danny was posioned with or how to help him. Jamie had questioned the man who found Danny but nothing came of it. They were still searching the area but it seemed like a hopeless cause. No one had any clue as to who took Danny and what pain they'd inflicted upon the beloved Sergeant. Linda knew no Reagan was going to let the case sit. They would find the monster that took her husband and justice would be served. She just didn't realize how life altering ths would be for her as well as Danny.


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie sat at his desk not knowing where to look. They'd scoured the area where Danny was found. No clues turned up. He was going through all of Danny's old cases. Looking for anyone who fit the description Danny gave Frank. That's when something finally clicked. Danny had said the man had fighting skills. More that of a wrestler than someone in the military. Jamie flipped through a few more records until he found what he was looking for. Lukas Eggers. Local UFC fighter from Staten Island. Danny picked him up under charges for drug possession and accessory to attempted murder during a joint effort with the narcotics department in the 54th. Danny brought in Lukas' girlfriend, Sasha Freeh, on solicitation, possession, and attempted murder. Lukas flipped on his girlfriend gaining himself a plea deal with the DA. Minimal time for his testimony and they'd drop the accessory charge. He'd only serve time for possession. Both Sasha and Lukas fit the description Danny gave Frank.

"Sergeant Michaels. We need ESU teams en route to Lukas Eggers address." Jamie handed Sergeant Michaels a slip of paper, "Beaz, you ready?" He asked.

"Let's go." She nodded her head.

* * *

Linda woke up to Danny's hand in her hair. He'd gently scratch her scalp before sliding his hands through her hair then down her neck to her back before tracing back up again. Danny's other hand squeezed Linda's gently, occasionally fiddling with her wedding ring.

"You're awake." Linda tilted her head up, "How do you feel?"

"I've been awake for a while I guess." He sighed, "I miss seeing you." He confessed.

Linda wasn't sure what to say. She shifted slightly. Linda kissed Danny's swollen cheek, "I love you."

Danny nodded his head, "I love you." Danny took a deep breath through his nose.

Almost a half hour later the charge nurse walked in, "I just need to change the dressings." She said, "Are you in any pain?"

"No." Danny shook his head weakly.

"Let me do it." Linda said to the nurse, "I can do it." 

The nurse looked at Linda peculiarly but nodded her head. After all, Linda was one of the Directors of Nursing at the same hospital and the hospital had a constant sea of officers rotating to keep Sergeant Reagan under protection, "Sure. Here's everything you'll need. Call if you need a second set of hands." 

"Thank you." Linda watched as the nurse shut the door behind her leaving her and Danny alone.

"Linda?" Danny asked her not knowing why she wanted to do it herself.

"Let's get this off." She whispered. Linda pulled the blanket down to Danny's feet, "We're going to change this too." She reached around his neck to gently pull Danny's gown off him. Danny shivered slightly from the cold, "Give me your hand." Linda gently took Danny's hand in hers. She traced over the scars on his wrist, "You've got some burn scars on this wrist. Some needle marks and this is where they stuck an IV of some kind in you." She said as she inspected his body carefully. She moved up his arm, "This is where they had to repair a torn muscle in your arm." Linda changed the bandage. She moved over his tattoo on his shoulder then to his chest. She flattened her palms over his Semper Fi tattoo before gently placing a kiss over his heart and the scar from the first time they'd split him open to repair his broken ribs, "You coded. In the ambulance. They got you back quickly but your heart stopped." Linda moved her hands down Danny's torso changing a large bandage on his right side, "You had your appendix removed. You must have been stabbed. On both sides." Linda tenderly cared for the first wound before moving to the other. She traced over her name on his skin with her finger before changing that bandage as well, "There's a lot of bruises and welts. They said someone had to have beaten you to get those injuries." Linda slid her hand down one of his legs changing the bandage from the deep gash on his thigh, "They aren't sure what this was from but it's deep and long." Linda took a deep breath knowing she had to continue but not wanting to, "There are some burns on your ankles." She ran her hand down one leg then up the other, "More bruising." Linda said. She paused when she got back up to his hips. How did she tell him they found a used condom in his car?

"What is it?" Danny swallowed the lump in his throat.

"They...Danny." Linda sighed, "They found a used condom in your car."

"What?" Danny asked.

"It tested positive for your DNA." Linda squeezed Danny's hand.

"Linda. I'd never..." Danny started to say.

"I know that. Someone planted it or they..." Linda took a shaky breath.

"I was raped." Danny closed hs eyes, "Oh God."

"How about I just change the rest of them and stop here for now?" She asked.

"Please. Keep going." Danny practically begged his wife.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay. Let's roll over a bit." She helped Danny roll to his side so she could redress the wounds on his back, "They aren't sure what happened exactly." Linda pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, "But they think you were whipped or hit with something over and over." Linda carefully checked all the wounds on Danny's back as she moved her hands down his bare back. She softly trailed a finger around the deep gash on the small of his back, "This needed a lot of stitches." Linda pressed yet another kiss to Danny's back. Linda ghosted her fingers over his butt to the backs of his thighs, "There are some burn marks back here." She checked the wounds, "And down here...." Linda carefully ran her fingers down Danny's calves, "You've got what looks like some stab wounds." Linda trailed her hands back up to Danny's shoulders. Keeping her fingertips in contact with his body the whole time. She slipped her hands around Danny's shoulders pressing her lips to Danny's neck, "It's a miracle you're alive." Linda shifted so Danny was lying back down, "Why don't we put something more comfortable on instead of the gown?" Linda pulled a duffel bag from under the bed where she'd stashed it after Frank dropped it off, "Here." She helped him slide on a pair of boxers, then sweatpants.

"Linda." Danny tugged her hand over his chest, "Thank you." He felt the weight of not knowing lift off his shoulders.

Linda dropped her head to his shoulder, "I love you." She whispered against his skin, "I will always love you." Linda pressed a kiss to Danny's neck, "There are a few more bruises. And your jaw is broken. And you've got this massive purple bruise on your cheek. And I wish I could just kiss you and make it all better. That I could heal every cut and scrape and scar on your body with just my touch." Linda held Danny close.

"You make me better. You in my arms. That's what makes me feel better." Danny wrapped Linda in his embrace, "I can't see you. And I'm terrified I won't ever see you again."

Linda shook her head, "We're going to figure this out. I promise." She kissed him sweetly, "Arms up. Let's get a shirt on you before a nurse catches us cuddling with you half-way undressed."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Danny teased.

Linda laughed softly, "No. But those injuries were less severe. Let's wait until you have more flexibility before we get ourselves caught in such a precarious situation." Linda carefully pulled Danny's shirt down over his head. She curled up beside him pulling the blanket over both of them. Linda placed her head on Danny's chest listening to his heartbeat, "I'm always going to be here." Linda promised.

Danny resumed his behavior from when Linda first woke up. He scratched her head gently, ran his fingers through her hair, down her neck, then back, and back up again. He may not be able to see his wife but he could still feel exactly how much she loved him. And as long as he could still feel that, maybe he'd be able to get through this.

 


	11. Chapter 11

"NYPD!" Jamie banged on the front door.

"Break it down!" Sergeant Michaels told his ESU team. Jamie stood back to let the team ram the door.

"NYPD! Everybody hands up!"

"Get down on the ground!"

"NYPD!"

"DON'T MOVE!"

Shouts came from every direction as the house was raided. Jamie followed Sergeant Michaels to the basement rooms while Jack and the Bravo team swept the second floor. Sean stuck close to Detective Beaz and the Alpha team. 

"It's clear!"

"No one's here!" 

"Damnit!"

"Reagan! We got something!" Officer McDanials shouted to Jamie. Jamie didn't expect to walk into a room that smelled of dried blood. He saw a metal chair in the corner along with handcuffs. A metal basin was in the corner along with a defibrillator. There were various weapons strewn on the floor. A baseball bat, a pistol, a leather belt, even part of a pipe, "There's a camera in the corner."

"Get it down and find out what's on it." Jamie said, "We did a perimeter check?"

"Perimeter check clear, Sir. No one is here." Sergeant Michaels said.

"Shit. Alright. We need to get CSU to bag and tag every part of this house. We need to know what happened here and find out where the Hell they got off too." Jamie sighed. He was praying this would be over soon. He didn't know how to tell Danny and Linda the raid turned up nothing.

* * *

Linda and Danny had been sitting for hours curled against each other. Danny couldn't leave until they figured out what was wrong with him. Linda refused to leave without her husband. She had talked to Margaret and Kathleen who were an amazing help with the kids. They'd swapped nights over at the Reagan house reassuring the kids that Daddy wasn't feeling good but Mommy was taking care of him. After all, Mommy was the best nurse around. Linda tucked her knees closer to her chest. Her stomach hadn't felt the best lately. She wasn't exactly surprised. The hospital food wasn't the best out there. Linda sighed heavily. The cramps had started to get worse over the last few hours.

"You okay?" Danny asked. Just because he couldn't see her didn't mean he couldn't feel her shifting to find a comfortable position.

"I'm fine. My stomach hurts a bit. Think whatever hospital food I had for lunch didn't agree with me. Just some cramps. I'm okay." Linda promised.

"We'll see if the nurse can give you something." Danny said, "I hate this." He sighed.

"What?" Linda asked.

"I hate being stuck here. I can't see you. I can't do anything but lay here. I can't help you. I can't even go find the sick bastard who did this." Danny squeezed Linda's shoulder.

"You getting better is helping me. It's helping me not be scared I'm going to lose you. We can get through anything Danny." Linda tilted her head up kissing his chin.

"I can't be a cop if I can't see." He said sadly.

"But you can be a father and a husband." Linda reminded him, "Besides, they said they aren't sure if it's permanent or not yet. We need to hope the medicine helps. So far it's slow progress but your vitals have all started to improve and you're physically healing slowly."

Just as Linda finished speaking the nurse walked into the room, "How are you feeling Sergeant?" She smiled.

"Linda's stomach is bothering her. Can you do something for that?" Danny ignored the question about himself.

"Sure. What's the problem, Linda?" The nurse knew better than to argue with Danny by this point.

"Just come cramps. I think it was something I ate. I'm fine. Honestly." Linda said.

"Let's check your vitals just to make sure." The nurse smiled. She checked Linda's temperature first frowning when she realized Linda had spiked a fever, "Are you sure it's just your stomach that doesn't feel well?"

"I'm a little warm but it's nothing." Linda shook her head. She hadn't realized just how bad she felt until she really started paying attention, "You know come to think of it, maybe I'm coming down with a cold or something." Linda swung her feet over the side of the bed, "I think I'm going to throw up." The nurse quickly handed Linda an emesis basin. The nurse's eyes went wide as Linda vomited thick green fluid. She slammed the emergency button to get more help into the room.

"Need a gurney!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"What's going on?!" Danny reached for Linda.

Linda squeezed his hand with hers while holding the basin with the other, "What the Hell?" Linda gasped. She felt something warm trickle down her nose, she had no idea it was blood.

"Linda. We need you to lie down over here so we can get you checked out." The nurse said. Linda did as told and laid on the gurney. Her body started convulsing just as she was lying down, "She's seizing!"

"What happened?! Linda?!" Danny scrambled to get up.

"You need to stay here!" The nurse shouted at Danny, "Sir! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Sergeant! Please!" Another nurse tried to hold him down.

"DANNY!" Frank bellowed, "I'll go with her! Stay here!" He ran into the room when he heard all the commotion. Frank ran to Danny's side.

"I can't help her!" Danny hated himself for being so useless.

"I got her. She won't leave my sight. I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I know." Frank patted Danny's shoulder already on the phone with Jamie. Someone needed to sit with Danny until Frank could get back to him. Someone needed to make sure Danny didn't hurt himself worrying about his wife. Frank followed the team of nurses and doctors as they rushed Linda into her own room.

 


	12. Chapter 12

"How long?" Danny asked Jamie for the umpteenth time.

"An hour. It's only been an hour." Jamie said calmly to his brother. When he heard Linda was admitted to the hospital he rushed over. Jamie had called Margaret on his way to tell her what was going on. Thankfully Kathleen was able to watch the kids while Margaret drove to New York-Presbyterian to see if she could help with explaining things to Danny if the doctors talked too much like doctors.

"They have to fix me. I can't do this." Danny shook his head. He was surprised to realize his eyes were wet with tears.

"They are working on it. We are searching the house for every bit of evidence. We're tracking the perps phones, cars, everything. We'll get them and we'll get you and Linda patched up in no time." Jamie said.

"Sergeant Reagan?" The doctor stepped into the room.

"Is my wife okay?" Danny asked.

"She's stable." The doctor said, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Doctor Peter Garrison. I'm the infectious disease specialist here at New York-Presbyterian. They've been treating you for a poisoning however it's not helping as it should. I think you have a viral illness that isn't responding to your current medication. I believe it's contagious and your wife has the same illness or a variation of it. If it's contagious it would be through bodily fluid. It's not airborne because no one else that's been near you is sick and it's not likely to be spread by contact. However, we can't rule that out just yet. We've taken blood samples from your wife. I'd like to take some from you and compare the two. Also, I'd like to change your antibiotic to antiviral and a steroid." The doctor said.

"Whatever you need to do. Just, please. Take care of my wife first." Danny begged.

"I'm going to take care of both of you." Doctor Garrison said. He walked over to Danny's bed to draw a few tubes of blood. He hung a bag of Ribavirin along with Dexamethasone hoping his gut feeling was right. He'd read over Danny's chart multiple times. He was sure these two together would work better and faster than the antibiotic he was originally on, "Okay. Let me know if anything changes. Get's better or worse. Anything at all. This might take a little trial and error to figure out." He told Danny.

"Just make her better." Danny hung his head. He did this to her. He hurt her. He made her sick. He could barely speak. He couldn't see. How could he do this to her?

"She's going to be okay Danny. Linda's stubborn. She won't let you live without her." Jamie smiled.

"What's going to happen if she dies? And I can't see? With the kids? Or if I die and she does too?" Danny took short, shallow breaths, "You have to promise the kids will be okay."

"Danny that won't happen." Jamie said.

"Promise me. You can't let them go. They need a family." Danny started to panic again.

"Danny calm down. You two are going to be okay." Jamie put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Don't touch me! I could kill you!" Danny jerked away from his brother. The second the doctor said it could be through contact but most likely bodily fluid he thought of how sweet and loving Linda had been with him. How they'd shared soft kisses and he'd held her in his arms. How she'd gently kiss his lips and tell him how much she loved him.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" Jamie watched Danny almost rip his IV out.

"I knew I was better off dead! Don't come near me! You HAVE to be okay! You HAVE to promise Jamie!" Danny was having a full blown panic attack. Not being able to see provoked anxiety enough. Now to hear how sick Linda was and how it was his fault tipped him over the edge.

"Okay! Okay! I promise! The kids will be okay! They've got Margaret and I. I got them!" Jamie hoped that would calm Danny down. 

"And they need to know I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Danny put his head in his hands as he started to cry. All he could think about was his small, innocent, children growing up with no parents because their father made their mother sick.

"I'll tell them if I need to. But Danny, you need to relax. Okay? Just breathe a bit." Jamie said calmly.

Danny's head snapped up when he heard a knock at the door, "You two okay?" Frank asked.

"Dad. How is she? Is she...." Danny feared the worst.

"She's okay. Margaret is with her right now." Frank pulled a chair up to the other side of Danny's bed. He handed Danny his cell phone.

"What is this?" Danny asked.

"It's your phone. It's on speaker. Say hi." Frank instructed him.

"Hello?" Danny had no idea who could possibly need to talk to him right this second and why his father was forcing him to do it.

"Hey, Babe." Linda's soft voice came over the speaker.

"Linda?" Danny gasped.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Linda asked.

"Just worried about you. I'm so sorry Linda. The doctor said you caught it from me. That I gave whatever this is to you. I'm sorry." Danny apologized.

"It's okay. When we're both feeling better you'll just owe me a few backrubs." Linda tried to make her husband smile a bit.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Lots of good drugs. I'm going to be just fine though. Did the doctor change your medication yet?" Linda asked.

"He just did a few minutes ago." Danny informed her.

"Good. I told him I don't think the antibiotic was working on getting rid of whatever is wrong with you. He agreed with me and set me up with some good stuff and said he was going to give you the same thing." Linda said, "It's an antiviral called Ribavirin. And a corticosteroid called Dexamethasone. Hopefully, this works. I'm starting to feel better than I did before so that's a good sign. Plus IV fluids make everything better." Linda explained.

"Okay." Danny took a deep breath.

"You sound tired. You should try to rest." Linda told him.

"I can't. Not until I know you're okay." Danny shook his head.

"I'm okay. C'mon. Dad and Jamie will stand outside for a bit. Put the phone next to you on the pillow and close your eyes." Linda said. 

"We'll be outside if you need us." Jamie said to Danny.

"Get some rest." Frank told Danny before leaving the room with Jamie.

"Linda." Danny sighed.

"Just put the phone there." Linda said softly.

"Okay." Danny put the phone next to his head as he closed his eyes.

"Okay." Linda repeated. She put her phone next to her head as well, "I love you, Danny."

"I love you more." Danny whispered.

"I love you the most." Linda grinned, "And we will talk when you wake up." Linda stayed on the phone with Danny until the two were asleep. They might not be able to see each other but Linda refused to leave her husband feeling alone and abandonded and guilt-ridden. She didn't have to see him to know he was beating himself up over this. She prayed the doctor was on the right path so she and Danny could be in each other's arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want you ladies to know, that I just got home from work when I started writing this chapter out to 51 unread emails. 39 are to notify me of comments on this story. LOL. Glad everyone is having a good chat. :) Would have loved to be talking instead of working tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

The following day came faster than anyone would have liked. With no leads on Sasha or Lukas, Jamie kept reviewing the evidence they had over and over again. He'd been working almost non-stop alongside Beaz, Jack, and even Sean. Frank spent his time split between the hospital, work and home. The kids were told Mommy and Daddy were sick and they'd be home soon. It seemed to be hardest on Sam who didn't like being apart from both parents for too long. Thankfully Kathleen and Margaret were constantly wth the kids when they weren't in school. The kids had called and talked to Linda the night before which made everyone feel slightly better to have an hour long chat about their day.

TARU had been able to pull the footage from the camera. It was set up as a security camera. It only turned on when the door to the room was shut. Unfortunately, the footage was just of Danny. Beaten, bloody, hanging by his wrists, naked, an IV in his arm. It didn't show anything the perps did to him. The only good thing it showed was the IV bags. With help from CSU, the doctors were able to piece together the toxic poison Danny was forced to take. It was a mix of live viruses, poisons, Liquid Ecstacy, methamphetamines, and harsh painkillers including morphine. It was amazing to the doctors how Danny was able to survive that in his system. Luckily with the antiviral and the antidote he had been on, things started to take a positive spin.

Jack was sitting in Danny's room going over the file again. Looking for anything they could have missed when he heard his father moving around, "Hey Dad. You're up." Jack grinned.

"Jack?" Danny looked over at his oldest son. Danny looked down at his hands then back up to Jamie, "Tell me I'm not hallucinating."

"Okay." Jack nodded his head, as he walked over to Danny not knowing what he was talking about.

"Tell me you're in uniform." Danny took a deep breath. He could see. He prayed this wasn't his mind playing tricks on him.

"You can see me?" Jack asked. He grinned, "You can really see me?!"

"That's what you're wearing right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Definitely." Jack said with excitement.

"Good." Danny sighed deeply, "I can go see your mom." He tried to sit up.

"Dad! Woah. Where are you going?!" Jack put his hands up to stop Danny.

"To see my wife." Danny started pulling the sensors that were mmonitoringhis vitals off him so he could get up.

A team of nurses rushed into the room moments later when he pulled off the sensor keeping track of his heart rate, "What happened?!" One of the nurses yelled.

"He pulled it off." Jack shook his head.

"I'm going to see my wife," Danny said with determination.

"Sergeant, you can't do that at this time." The head nurse tried to convince him.

"Yes, I can." Danny argued. He pulled at his IV to take it out.

"Okay! Okay." The nurse put her hand over the IV port, "We'll get you a wheelchair and take you down to see her."

"I'm not taking a wheelchair!" Danny grumbled, "I can walk."

"You'll need to keep the IV in. You have to take a wheelchair." The nurse insisted.

"I'm not taking a damn wheelchair. I'm going to walk down to see her and make sure she's okay!" Danny insisted.

"Dad. When you're super old and can't remember anything and I send you off to a nursing home are you going to be this grumpy with the nurses there too? Because I don't want to have to get phone calls saying my dad is hassling nurses." Jack joked with his father.

"You're not funny. Now help me get up." Danny stuck his hand out to his son.

Jack helped his father to his feet while the nurse hung Danny's IV bags from a mobile IV pole, "C'mon. Let's go see Mom before you yell at any more nurses."

"I didn't yell." Danny shook his head.

"Just a little yell. No big deal. It's okay. I won't tell Mom." Jack grinned.

The two Reagan men left Danny's room. They reached Linda's room rather quickly. Danny opened the door slowly so as not to scare Linda if she was asleep He slowly walked into the room, "Linda?" Danny whispered.

"Danny?" Linda yawned, "What are you doing here." Linda watched him walk over to her.

"Oh God." Danny sat on the edge of her bed and sighed, "I can see you. I can actually see you." Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?!" Linda sat straight up, "You can see? Everything?!!"

"Yeah. It's a little fuzzy but I can see it all. It's incredible. I needed to come see you." He told her, "I needed to make sure you're okay. I had to check on you. I missed you so much." Danny said softly, "You're so beautiful." 

I can't believe it." Linda threw her arms around Danny's neck, "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." Danny grinned, gently rubbing Linda's back. 

"When did this happen?!" Linda held her husband close.

"I woke up a little bit ago and I could see." Danny told her, "It has to be the medicine. It's working."

"Oh thank God." Linda grinned happily. She prayed this was the turning point. That soon they'd find the people responsible for making Danny sick, for taking him in the first place. That this was a good omen for the rest of the case. Frank had kept Linda as informed as possible. But without much of a lead, things were pointing to a dead end. Somehow the perps were able to slip through the cracks and slither away. Linda prayed the NYPD would find them soon. They needed to pay for what they'd put Danny through. They needed to be found before they took someone else. They needed to be found before they hurt another family the way they'd hurt the Reagans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's early. But just the one chapter tonight. Today isn't a good mental health day. I'm fine. Some days are better than others. Most days are fine but some days my brain likes to remind me that I have depression, anxiety, and PMDD. I have therapy in the AM, so it's good timing for a bad day. I just don't have the energy for another chapter tonight. Hope everyone has a good night. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Detective Jamie Reagan knew he was running out of time to catch these perps that tortured his brother. He'd been working nonstop on the case. The first break came days after Danny was found. Lukas used a credit card at a gas station just outside of Queens. Not only did his card pop, but a security camera caught the license plate of the stolen car he was driving in. Using traffic cameras Jamie was able to follow the car to the hotel Lukas and Sasha was hiding out in. Jamie rounded up every cop at his disposal along with Sergeant Michaels' ESU teams to catch these two criminals.

While Jamie was out trying to catch the perps, Danny and Linda called their little ones so they could actually see and talk to them. Danny felt like it had been so long since he'd seen his children. They hadn't been able to visit at the hospital. It had been almost two weeks since Danny was home. It had been almost a week since Linda was admitted to the hospital. Linda was hoping she'd be discharged the next morning while they were keeping Danny for at minimum of three more days.

Linda sat beside Danny on her hospital bed while they face-timed Kathleen who was babysitting that Saturday morning.

"Hi, Mommy!! Hi, Daddy!!" Grace waved hello.

"I MISS YOU!!!" Faith yelled over top of her sister.

"Moooommmyyy!! Daaaadddyyy!" Sam clapped in excitement.

"Hi, guys. We miss you too!" Danny tried to flash a small smile, even with his jaw wired shut he didn't want to make them upset while talking by worrying them about his injuries.

"Hi, babies! How are you?" Linda asked.

"I wan Daddy!" Sam crossed his arms and pouted.

"Miss Daddy an Mommy!" Faith nodded her head.

"Daddy come home?" Sam asked.

"Soon, Rookie. I'll be home soon." Danny said.

"Daddy haf booboo?" Sam tilted his head while he spoke.

"Yup. Daddy still has a little booboo and doesn't feel good. I'll be home soon. Okay? Can you be a big, brave, boy for Daddy?" Danny asked hs son.

"I BIG boy!" Sam grinned widely.

"Oh good." Danny nodded his head.

"Grace, are you being a helper?" Linda asked.

"Yes! I do lots and lots to help  _everyone_!" She grinned.

"Me too!" Faith raised her hand proudly, "I 'elper too!"

"That's because you're such a big girl!" Linda smiled at her daughter.

Danny and Linda talked to their youngest children for a few more minutes until the kids started to lose interest and wander off the phone to go play. When they ended the call Linda placed the phone on the side table next to her bed.

"I miss them." She sighed sadly.

"Me too. We'll be home soon though." Danny put his arm around her shoulders. Finally, since the medicine was working they were sharing a hospital room. Linda was sure it was more so because Danny refused to stay in his own room and continuously walked to Linda's when he was awake whether the doctors liked it or not.

"I wish you could come home tomorrow too." Linda leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Just a few days longer than you." Danny reminded her.

"I know." Linda nodded her head. She shifted a bit, turning into his side, "You're not going to give the nurses a hard time are you?"

"Me?" Danny shook hs head, "The only nurse I harass is in my arms." He flirted.

"Cute." Linda grinned.

"Yes, you are." Danny nodded. He squeezed Linda tighter, "Think Jamie's having any luck?"

"I really hope so." Linda sighed. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Jamie was currently involved in a firefight that would result in both perps. While once would take a trip straight to the precinct the other would be brought to the ER within the next few hours.

* * *

"Alpha team! Take them from behind!" Sergeant Michaels yelled through his radio, "Reagan! This way!" Michaels yelled to Jamie.

Jamie ran over to him, "Looks like we can stop them if we take the west stair well." Jamie pointed to where they could cut the off the perps only exit.

"Good plan!" Sergeant Michaels, the ESU team, and Jamie stormed up the stairs in proper formation to capture the perps, "Drop the weapon!" Sergeant Michaels shouted when they got to the top of the steps and were face to face with the barrel of a shotgun, "I said drop it!" Jamie's eyes widened when he saw Sasha lift it towards Sergeant Michaels. Jamie fired his weapon hitting Sasha in the shoulder. The second she dropped to the ground Sergeant Michaels and his team, plus the Alpha team had Lukas surrounded, "There's nowhere to go! You move, and you're dead!" Michaels yelled, "Get on the ground with your hands on your head!"

"I didn't do nothing!" Lukas lied.

"Get on the ground! Now!" Sergeant Michaels yelled taking charge of the scene while Jamie dealt with Sasha. Lukas knew he was trapped. There was no way out. He reached behind him as if he was reaching for a weapon when an electric current zapped through his body. An officer on the Alpha team had pulled out his taser seeing there was no gun in the waistband of Lukas' pants. Sergeant Michaels waited until Lukas stopped convulsing to approach, "Good job." He praised the officer.

"I'll see what I can get out of her." Jamie said as a bus arrived on scene to take Sasha to the hospital.

"Okay. I'll make sure we get a clean sweep of the place." Detective Beaz nodded her head, "You calling Danny to tell him we got them?"

"Yeah. Once I get a confession or something from her. I'll let him know." Jamie said as the EMT's loaded Sasha into the ambulance.

"Did good work today Reagan." Beaz said, "He'd be proud of you."

"I hope so." Jamie smiled. He followed the EMT's checking on Jack and Sean quickly before he left the scene. Sean was still a new officer but because of the closeness of this case, Jamie was able to let him work alongside to help catch the monsters that hurt his family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking up on me and all the kind words and love felt over the last two days. It's very much appreciated. <3


	15. Chapter 15

"I see your pudding cup and raise you a back rub when I get home." Danny held his cards close. He and Linda had been bored with nothing to do all day. Linda finally broke down and had one of the nurses grab a deck of cards from the gift shop so she and Danny could play poker. Danny's suggestion was strip poker but Linda reminded him that they could play strip poker but until he was discharged they weren't allowed to kiss. The virus Danny had was transferable through bodily fliud. Kissing him in the first place was how Linda caught it.

"Okay. Let's see what you got." Linda smirked knowing he couldn't possibly beat her hand.

"Full house." Danny laid his cards down.

"That's good. Pretty good actually." Linda sighed.

"I'll take my pudding cup now." Danny smirked.

"Actually." Linda grinned and put her cards down, "I'm not sharing that and I'll take the back rub when you get home." She took the pudding cup from Danny's hands.

Danny's jaw dropped seeing the straight flush Linda laid out, "How did you get so good at poker?" He asked, "You used to lose every time we played. When we played strip poker when we'd sneak off into the city for a dirty weekend you'd almost always lose."

"Uh huh." Linda nodded her head collecting the cards to shuffle them again, "And if you recall I always had on sexy new lingerie too." 

"I thought that was just because it was our weekend in the city." Danny thought out loud, "You let me win? All those times?" 

"Most of the time." Linda smiled, "It was always entertaining to see you slowly lose concentration on the game." She teased.

"I can't believe you let me win. Deal again. I'm going to win this time." Danny smiled.

"Okay but so far you've lost the last chocolate pudding cup, owe me a back rub, a foot rub, an uninterrupted bubble bath with no children around, a date night you plan yourself, and home made chocolate chip cookies." Linda reminded him.

"I already rubbed your feet." Danny said making his point by gesturing to Linda's feet in his lap while they both sat on his bed.

"Yeah but that was from the first time you lost. You still owe me for the third round, when you upped it from the date night." Linda reminded him as she dealt the cards.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Danny nodded his head.

The two had just started to play the next round when Jamie knocked on the door.

"Hey, guys." He waved.

"Hey, Jamie. Do you know Danny sucks at poker?" Linda teased her husband.

"Yeah, I won two-hundred dollars one time when we played with Dad and Pop after Sunday dinner." Jamie said.

"You lost two-hundred dollars in a poker game to your brother?" Linda looked over at Danny.

"Thank Harvard." Danny rolled his eyes, "Technically yes but he didn't take it."

"Because Dad and Pop wouldn't let me. That was after Linda's car caught fire when the boys were little." Jamie reminded Danny.

"Did you need something, Kid?" Danny shook his head at Jamie.

"Yeah. Uh..we got the perps. Beaz and Rodriguez are working on cracking the guy. The girl is being brought to the 54th. She was just in the ER to get cleared." Jamie pulled up a chair.

"That's great!" Linda smiled.

"How'd you find them?!" Danny asked.

"Security footage after the guy used his credit card for gas in a stolen vehicle. THen traffic cameras and we found them at a hotel in Queens." Jamie said.

"That's good work, Harvard!" Danny patted Jamie's shoulder.

"There's one problem though." Jamie looked at Linda to Danny.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Uh...." Jamie wasn't sure how to tell Danny that when the blood tests came back after a routine check, it showed that Sasha was pregnant. She claimed with Danny's baby. Then claimed she had proof he slept with her.

"Do I need to step out of the room for something?" Linda asked wondering if this was something she couldn't know seeing as how she wasn't NYPD.

"Is it cop stuff or Reagan stuff?" Danny asked.

"Both." Jamie said.

"I'll step out." Linda shifted to get off the bed.

"No. I will. You stay here." Danny put his hand on her legs to stop her from moving, "I'll be right back in."

"Danny you still have the IV in. I don't. I can step out for a minute." Linda nodded her head.

"No. You sit down. YOu'll have to move enough tomorrow when you get home." Danny squeezed her leg before getting up and slowly following Jamie out of the room.

"Alright Kid. You got me up and out of bed and I'm sure Linda is running through every scenario in her head that's possible. So just tell me, Jamie. What's going on?" Danny sat in one of the chairs in the hall.

Jamie leaned in close to Danny so the guard at the door wouldn't hear a thing, "The female perp. Her name is Sasha. She was in for a gunshot wound. They took blood to check for drugs or anything. Turns out, she's pregnant."

"Okay." Danny nodded his head not following Danny. He knew she raped him but Linda had said they found a used condom. He didn't remember the second time she raped him when he was drugged up.

"She's claiming it's yours." Jamie said.

"What?!" Danny practically yelled, "It can't be!" He shook his head. He realized he was attracting attention around him with his loud voice. He dropped the volume to a harsh whisper, "It can't be mine. Linda said they found a used condom. Last I checked, that means not pregnant." Danny felt the blood drain from his face.

"She says that while you were out of it, you had sex with her. She's claiming you wanted her to sleep with you. She wanted to use a condom, but you said you didn't need one." Jamie said, "Everyone knows it's bullshit and it will never hold up. But she says the baby is yours. We're trying to see if the guy knows anything about it but we can't say anything about it to him because she lawyered up." 

"Oh my God." Danny took a deep breath, "This can't be happening. This...Oh God, how am I going to tell Linda?" Danny felt guilty for even having to burden his wife with news like this. For even having to think about her husband having a baby with someone else, "How are we even sure she's not lying?" Danny asked.

"We don't. That's why I asked the doctor when a DNA test can be performed. He said in eight more weeks and it's just a blood test." Jamie said.

"So I don't tell Linda for two months." Danny sighed.

"Well, I don't suggest  _that_. But I wouldn't go out and start buying more baby clothes." Jamie shook his head.

"Oh my God. What do I do?" Danny put his face in his hands, "This can't be real. I was hoping this was going to end."

"I'm sorry, Danny. You'll know for sure in eight weeks. And then you and Linda will figure out what to do." Jamie put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "You'll be okay."

"If it is mine. I can't let her keep the kid. I can't let someone that almost killed me. Almost killed Linda, keep a child that is mine." Danny rubbed his temples, "I'll have to go for custody and how is Linda going to handle that? What is everyone going to say? Oh, God. I didn't cheat on her. I swear." 

"I know. We all know you didn't. Let it sink in. Talk to Linda. Maybe Erin can help out a bit?" Jamie suggested.

"Yeah. Start with Linda I guess." Danny nodded his head.

"I'm really sorry Danny." Jamie stood.

'Me too." Danny stood to walk back into the room, "Do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure. Anything." Jamie said to his big brother.

"Get their asses in prison for life." Danny requested as he walked back into the hospital room, shutting the door behind him. He had no idea how he was going to break the news to Linda. Danny walked back over to the bed where Linda was playing a game of solitaire.

"Your cop talk go well?" She asked not looking up. If she had she would have turned her head slightly, she would have seen the edge Danny was teetering on.

"Not exactly." Danny sat on the bed.

Linda looked over at him. Seeing his shoulders hunched over and his head down she moved to his side, "What's wrong?"

Danny took Linda's hand in his, "I uh...need to tell you something...and I don't know how to tell you." Danny squeezed her hand.

"What's wrong Danny?" Linda asked.

"The female perp, Sasha,....is pregnant. She claims it's mine and that I slept with her. Willingly." Danny hated how he felt guilty, "She raped me a second time. She keeps saying it's my kid. Linda, I swear to God baby. I never wanted to sleep with her. I didn't cheat on you. I love you so much, Linda." Danny started to break down.

"I know." Linda nodded, "It's okay. It's going to be okay." Linda said not sure what to do at the moment. She just wanted to comfort her husband.

"How? It's not going to be okay. It's horrible." Danny shook his head.

Linda squeezed his hand, "When can they find out if it's really yours or if she's lying?" Linda asked.

"Eight weeks. Jamie asked." Danny informed her.

"Okay. So we wait for eight weeks. Focus on you and I getting better and then worry about this." Linda tried to remain calm. She saw how terrified and upset Danny was at the moment. Linda was slowly losing her composure. How could Danny have another child? Would Sasha hurt the baby? How would they ever be able to sever ties from Sasha to Danny? Linda had a thousand and one questions swirling through her brain all with the same theme. What were they going to do if it was Danny's child?


	16. Chapter 16

The day Danny Reagan was released from the hospital was quite possibly in Linda's best days of her life. She'd never seen Grace, Faith, and Sam so happy to see their Daddy. The whole Reagan family had been to the house to prepare dinner. Kathleen and Margaret made a nice hearty beef stew while Erin made a pie for dessert. Sean snuck the little ones Oreos before being ratted out to his grandfather by his little brother. The Reagan family took their seats around the ever growing table while the kids sat at their smaller table.

"Huh." Jamie huffed loudly.

"What?" Frank asked.

"I was just thinking." Jamie smiled.

"About what?" Margaret asked.

"You guys are going to need a bigger table." Jamie looked around.

"What are you talking about?" Frank asked Jamie.

"Well, we all just fit with the kids at their table and the babies in the high chairs. " Jamie said, "I was thinking, if we add anyone else to the table we'll need another spot." 

"Who are we adding?" Margaret asked him.

"Uncle Jamie!" Sean hissed, "I haven't said anything yet!" 

"You told me you told your mom!" Jamie was stunned. He swore Sean had said he told his Mom about his girlfriend already.

"No. I told you, I had to tell her, but hadn't told her yet." Sean said.

Jamie remembered the conversation he'd had with his nephew, "Oh. I got that crossed somehow."

"What is going on between you two?" Linda looked down the table at her son.

"Uncle Jamie stopped by the house the other day and I'm kinda-sorta dating this girl." Sean said.

"She answered the door in your t-shirt. That's more than kinda-sorta." Jamie teased.

"Sean!" Linda gasped.

"Oh yeah?" Frank grinned.

"Nice job Bro!" Jack nodded his head.

"When did this happen?" Erin asked.

"In just a t-shirt?" Nicky asked her Uncle.

"Did you do a background check before you let her sleep over?" Danny asked.

"That's why you were grinning like the Chesire Cat the other night when you came home." Margaret said to Jamie.

"Aww, that's cute." Kathleen smiled.

"Her name is Lucy. You met her." Sean said to his parents.

"Bar fight girl?" Danny asked.

"Yeah but don't call her that." Sean laughed softly, "I called her after the fact and we went out and had a good time. So we've been dating a bit. She stayed over the other night."

"She cute?" Jack asked.

"Do you care?" Kathleen smirked.

"Yeah. I mean no. You're way cuter than anyone ever but I just wanted to know what Sean thought. I just..I wasn't...uh...You're pretty." He stammered.

Frank laughed at his grandson trying to dig himself out of a hole, "Do you like her?" He asked Sean.

"I do. She's cute and very nice. She loves Charlie and he seems to like her." Sean smiled.

"You're not leaving him alone with her are you?" Linda asked.

"Not yet. She met him a few days ago. He had fun playing with her and she is really sweet with him." Sean said, "I was thinking of inviting her to a Sunday dinner." 

"That would be great!" Danny approved.

"Yeah. We'll put your Dad at the kid's table and shift that side of the table down one." Jamie teased his big brother.

"Or we can stash Jamie in the kitchen like when Mom made him eat in there until he stopped trying to stick food in his nose just to make the rest of us laugh." Danny reminded Jamie.

"It was your fault. You and Joe dared me to stick the cereal up there and then kept telling me to do more." Jamie shook his head.

"You're the one that kept it going even after you got a cube of cheese wedged in there." Danny laughed.

"Ew!" Kathleen laughed.

"You stuck a cube of cheese up your nose?" Margaret tried not to laugh at her husband but the idea was too funny.

"If I have boys is that the dumb things they are going to do too?" Kathleen asked.

"Probably." Linda nodded her head, "Jack and Sean once had a distance contest to see who could stand as far back from the toilet and still pee in it."

"Oh my God! Jack!" Kathleen laughed loudly.

"Boys are gross. At all times. Before Sam sucked his thumb he stuck his finger up his nose and would laugh." Linda smiled.

"Boys are disgusting" Nicky nodded her head, "Even boys my age are gross."

"What do you mean gross? Gross like we need to handle a situation?" Danny asked. He and Erin had their fair share of differences but she was still his sister and Nicky was still his niece. He'd do whatever was needed to protect them.

"Not like that. Just gross. Like this guy who thought he was going to hit on me by asking me if I fell from heaven because I looked like an angel. Guys are just stupid." Nicky smiled.

"We have more guns in the family now. We'll kick ass if we need to." Sean offered to help.

"Calm down Officer. I think the situation is under control." Frank teased Sean.

"Just offering to help." Sean smiled.

"How's the job going Sean? You doing okay with everything?" Margaret asked him.

"Yeah. It's a lot more than I thought but it's great." Sean said.

"I've heard nothing but good things about the newest officer Reagan and not just from guys trying to kiss ass either." Jamie said.

"Good. I'm proud of you." Danny said to his son.

"Me too." Linda smiled. Though she didn't like the thought of her boys were in danger she was proud of them for doing what they felt was right and a small part of her loved the fact that they were following in their father's footsteps.

The Reagan family spent the rest of their meal happily talking and laughing over old memories. Light taunting and teasing filled the room with smiles. No one knew that when the snow started to melt, it woudl not only bring the fresh spring. It would bring with it news that would change the Reagan family forever.


	17. Chapter 17

That night when the kids were finally in bed and asleep, Linda sat in her and Danny's bed while her husband showered. Linda sat thinking about their large family. How once upon a time it was just the four of them. Then Grace came tumbling into their laps, followed by the biggest surprise of their lifetime, the twins. Now with Jack and Sean having their own families, Jamie was right. The Reagan table kept growing. The once small family of four was now a gaggle of ten. Even Jamie's family had grown to three members at the table. Linda thought to have five kids was a lot. If Danny was the father to Sasha's baby that would mean they'd have six kids. Danny would be a father again at forty-five years old. Linda's mind wandered to adoption. Would she be able to adopt the baby? How hard would it be? They were already through the adoption process once with Grace. What would people say? What would the family think of Danny keeping the baby if it's his? Would Danny's relationship with this child be different than his relationship with the other kids? Linda's mind raced while she thought of every possible scenario. She didn't know that while he was in the shower, many of her thoughts were the same as her husbands.

Danny stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He'd never felt so guilty. Not only had he been raped, he might have created a child. If it was his, he knew he'd have to step up and take responsibility. He knew he'd take the baby and file for full custody. But how would Linda handle that? How would he have handled it if Linda had conceived a child when she was raped by the McKellen brothers? Would Linda resent the baby if it was Danny's? Would she treat he or she differently? Would she be willing to adopt the baby if it was possible? How could he force her to raise another womans child? A woman, who hurt him so deeply. Danny sighed. He slipped on a pair of boxers, then pajama pants. He frowned when he saw the waist band of his pants settling on his hips next to small thin scars on either side of him. He didn't see how small the scars were until just now. He had been stabbed by Sasha on both sides of his hips. Danny stared at Linda's name, embedded into his skin. He traced over it softly. He loved his wife so much. He couldn't bear to hurt her. He didn't know what he'd do if this hurts her. Danny scratched the small of his back where the tag to his pajama pants sat. The second he did he regretted it. He felt the scab that was over one of his wounds tear and he started to bleed, "Shit." He muttered under his breath. Danny grabbed a wad of toilet paper and pressed it to his back.

"Babe!" Danny called for his wife. 

Linda looked up from where she'd been fiddling with her fingernails when she heard Danny. She wasn't sure what was wrong. Linda sprang to her feet and rushed to the bathroom, "You okay?!"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I scratched my back and I don't know what I did. Ripped a scab or something." Danny frowned.

"Let me see." Linda gently pulled Danny's hand away, "Watch your leg." She reached around him to grab the first aid kit from under the sink, "Looks like you ripped the scab clean off." Linda crouched down. She carefully cleaned his wound, "Pull your pants down a bit so I can put this gauze on." Linda requested. Danny did as told while his wife took care of him. Linda put a small pad of gauze on the wound making sure it was securely in place before pulling Danny's pants back up. Linda left her hands on his hips as she stood up behind him.

"Thank you." Danny said sincerely.

Linda placed a kiss to the back of his shoulder, "Of course. Stand still. I'll check the rest of you too."

"You don't need to. I'm fine." Danny felt Linda's hands trace up his bare back. Gently gliding up and down his back as she scanned every mark on his body. Linda paused at a particularly large mark on his back. Danny felt Linda press around it carefully to make sure it was healing properly, "I'm okay Linda." Danny whispered.

"I know." She nodded her head softly.

"It doesn't hurt." Danny promised.

"That's because you're still on pain medication." Linda sighed. Satisfied with checking over Danny's body Linda slipped her arms around his waist from behind, "I love you."

Danny turned to face his wife, "I love you more." He wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair.

"I love you the most." Linda said quietly.

The two stood in the humid bathroom, wrapped in each other until Linda pulled back slightly, "Come to bed?" She asked.

"I'll be right there." Danny kissed her cheek.

Linda nodded as she walked out of the room. She slipped under the blankets while she waited for Danny. She watched as he shut the lights in their room before joining her in bed. Danny pulled Linda close spooning up behind her.

"I'm sorry." He said to her.

"For what?" Linda put her hand on top of Danny's as he pulled her against him.

"For everything." Danny tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Linda linked their fingers together.

"This is my fault. It's my fault you're having to deal with the stress of a possible baby. That you got sick. That you worried about me. That you had a hard time dealing with me being taken. I'm sorry for everything." Danny hated that he felt like he was going to break down. He was supposed to be the strong one. He wasn't supposed to feel powerless.

Linda felt Danny put his forehead on her shoulder. His hand gripped her tightly, "Danny. None of this is your fault." Linda brought his hand up to her lips, kissing the back of it, "You did nothing wrong."

"I feel like I cheated on you." Danny confessed.

"But you didn't." Linda stated, "She took advantage of you. She drugged you. Then she....raped you." Linda took a deep breath, "That's not cheating, baby."

"I don't even remember it. I just...." Danny closed his eyes trying to keep his composure, "I'm so sorry."

Linda rolled over to face her husband, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I promise. I don't blame you for any of this." Linda cupped his face with her hands, "I love you. I love you so much, that there is nothing in this world that can stop it." Linda kissed his lips chastely, "Danny Reagan, I love you. Every second of every day. You didn't do any of this to yourself. You don't have to be sorry I was worried or that I'm still worried about you because you always worry about me. You worry when I run errands and you're not with me. And even when you  _are_ with me you're still in that protective mode at all times. Because you worry. Because you love me. Never be sorry if I'm worried about you. I worry because I care." Linda said softly, "And we don't know if that baby is yours or not. When we find out, we'll go from there. Let's start with making sure you're okay and healing up well. Then worry about the baby thing if we need to later." Linda kissed him sweetly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Danny snuggled closer to his wife letting her hold him for a change. As much as he wanted to be the support, right now he needed a guiding light to calm his fears. A warm embrace to help him rest. To let himself breakdown so he could build back up again.


	18. Chapter 18

It felt as if the next couple of weeks crept by. Because of the sensitivity of the case, there was a gag order placed to prevent the press from throwing Danny's name around. Sasha and Lukas were sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. Sasha was placed in a special facility for pregnant prisoners. Danny had one more week off for medical leave while Linda returned to work. She'd been doing a lot of work remotely while passing the things she couldn't get done on her laptop off to someone else on the hospital staff. Linda was headed home from picking up some papers at work with Charlie in the backseat when she heard a siren behind her. She looked up to see police lights flashing in her rear view mirror. Linda frowned as she pulled over. She hadn't been stopped by a cop unless it was Danny messing around with her when he spotted her on the road and had nothing to do at that moment. Linda unrolled her window and turned her engine off. She rolled her eyes when she saw Sean and his partner Officer Cruz headed her way.

"You pulled over your own mother?" Linda asked him.

"Daddy!" Charlie shouted from his car seat.

"Hi, Charlie!" Sean waved, "Do you know one of your tail lights are out?" Sean asked his mom.

"The left one?" Linda asked.

"You knew it was out?" Sean asked.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Charlie yelled, "Hug! I wan hug!"

"In one minute. Let me talk to Grandma." Sean said to Charlie.

"No. But I thought it looked dim a few weeks ago. Your father was supposed to check it out for me but..." Linda sighed.

"Do you want me to see if Jack and I can fix it this week?" Sean offered to help. He'd been taught about cars since he was able to hold a wrench. He and Jack loved working on cars with Uncle Jamie.

"I'll see what your father wants to do when I get home." Linda smiled.

"Daddy! Wook!" Charlie held up a toy car he'd gotten at the grocery store when he and Linda picked up milk on the way home.

"Wow. That's cool!" Sean said. He walked to the back door and opened it. Sean leaned in the car and kissed his son's cheek, "Are you being good?"

"Gan'pa make fort!" Charlie smiled.

"Yes. Grandpa and you and Sam made a big pillow fort in the living room today. Then Grandma found all three of you asleep before dinner time inside the fort." Linda grinned.

"That sounds like it was fun!" Sean hugged his little boy tight, "I love you. Go to sleep like a big boy for Grandma and Grandpa tonight."

"Otay Daddy!" Charlie nodded his head.

Sean shut the back door before walking back to his mother's window, "I'm sure Jack and I can fix the light. If not, I'm sure Uncle Jamie can if Dad is too sore or something to do it himself."

"Thank you. I'll let you know. See you in the morning. Do you want me to make you breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes please." Sean said with excitement.

"Okay. Go back to work. Stay safe." Linda kissed her son's cheek.

"I'll be okay. Night, Mom. Love you." Sean blushed embarrassed that his mom kissed him in front of his partner.

"Night Sean. Love you too." Linda waited until Sean was back in his cruiser before pulling away. He might be the cop but she was still the mom. She still needed to make sure he was in his car safe before taking off.

* * *

As February ended with the twins turning seven years old, and March came in with heavy snow, then a bitter cold, the worry about Danny being a father again grew. Linda hadn't mentioned it to Dr. Bennett as she didn't want to discuss something that they weren't sure was a possibility yet. However, keeping it in had led to Danny and Linda nit-picking at each other. Danny would leave dishes in the sink and Linda would complain about cleaning up after him. Linda wouldn't be home to make dinner and Danny would complain about her working too much. It got so irritating for Frank one evening he up and left the house ten minutes after he came home. Electing to not deal with his two arguing children. Danny had been coming to bed later and later each night. Linda knew he was in the basement boxing against the bag he'd kept hung in the corner. He'd always had one wherever they lived. It helped him de-stress after a hard case or just get his frustration out. Linda put the kids to bed while Danny made his way downstairs. She poured herself a glass of wine before curling up on the couch in the living room. Linda couldn't take it. She needed to talk to someone. She called up the only person she could talk to about the whole situation. Margaret. She and Jamie knew everything. Danny and Linda had confided in both Jamie and Margaret together last week after Sunday dinner.

"Hey, Linda!" Margaret greeted her happily.

"Hey! How are you?" Linda asked.

"Tired. Will is getting a tooth. He was so fussy today. Wouldn't go to sleep until he pretty much passed out. How are you? How are the kids and Danny?" Margaret asked.

"I'm fine. Annoyed with my husband but that's not news." Linda joked.

"Oh no. Did he do something stupid?" Margaret asked.

"He just..." Linda sighed, "He won't talk to me."

"About the...thing...or something else?" Margaret asked.

"We only have four more weeks until we know and...He's not himself. And I get it. There's a lot to process and a lot to think about. And I know what it feels like to be violated. But it's scaring me how he was upset for a week and then it's just shut off. And he's shutting me out. He's coming to bed long after I'm in bed. He's barely talking to me. And I feel guilty that I feel alone because he needs to do whatever he needs to do, to take care of himself. But I want to help him and I don't know how and he just..." Linda rambled, "I don't know what to do."

"Is he not talking to  _you_ or everyone?" Margaret shifted the phone as she got comfortable on the sofa. This would be a long conversation.

"I don't really know. He can't talk to anyone about what's going on but me or Jamie or you." Linda said.

"True. But is he talking to Frank like normal and playing with the kids?" She asked Linda.

"Yeah. That's fine. And he comes home and hugs me, kisses my cheek. But he's different. It's almost like he's scared." Linda tried to think of how to word what she observed, "I've never seen him scared like this."

"He probably _is_ scared. He could have made a baby with someone else. That's scary." Margaret tried to explain.

"Yeah but that's not it. He won't talk to me. What if he has this baby and he takes it then she somehow gets out of prison?" Linda wondered.

"That won't happen. And even then, she wouldn't be able to do anything. You two will have to terminate her rights and have you adopt the child." Margaret stated.

"What if I can't adopt it? What if Danny doesn't want me to? What if he treats this kid differently?" Linda asked.

"Does he treat Grace differently?" Margaret asked Linda.

"No. Of course not." Linda shook her head.

"Then why would you think he'd treat this one different?" Margaret shifted again.

"I don't know. Because it's not mine." Linda yawned.

"I think you are worrying over nothing. Danny loves you. He'd do anything for you. Trust me when I say he won't let anyone come between you two." Margaret smiled.

"I know that but what if this kid is a tipping point?" Linda asked.

"I think you need to hold this whole thought process for another month until you know for sure how far down this rabbit hole you need to go." Margaret said to Linda, "Shoot. Will just woke up again. It's got to be that damn tooth. Can I call you back later tonight?" She asked Linda.

"Yeah. No problem. I'll talk to you later." Linda said, ending the phone call. Linda sipped her wine slowly wondering what they would do if this turned out to be Danny's child. How would they handle it, if they couldnt even talk to each other?

 


	19. Chapter 19

About a week went by with things still tense between the two Reagans. Danny and Linda still hadn't talked. Linda would come home from work, take care of the kids, put them to bed, clean up the house, then go to bed herself. All with the most minimal conversation to her husband. Danny, if home, would tuck the kids in after Linda got them settled, then go to the basement to brood and hit the punching bag. 

Today was Danny's birthday. Linda had planned a nice, quiet, romantic dinner out for just the two of them. Frank offered to babysit the kids so they'd be in bed and asleep when Danny and Linda got home. Danny had told Linda he'd be home. Promised her. So when it was five-thirty and he was a half hour late Linda was irritated. It took another twenty minutes for Danny to text her that he was stuck at work. Linda thanked Frank for offering to babysit the kids before herding them all upstairs to take showers and get ready for bed. Linda sighed heavily as she followed her children up the stairs. Frank watched his daughter-in-law go upstairs feeling defeated and saddened. This had gone on long enough. Frank grabbed his key's from the front hall and left the house headed for Manhatten.

* * *

Danny Reagan sat in his office filling out paperwork. He wasn't lying when he said he was stuck at work. Well, technically, he wasn't lying. The paperwork was routine. He could have waited on doing it until the next day or even the next few days. In truth, he didn't want to celebrate his birthday. He didn't want to spend the night with Linda who would tell him all the amazing things she loved about him. Who probably got him some sentimental gift that he'd tell everyone was  _just_ a gift, but every time he saw it he'd think of his wife. He didn't want to hear how she loved him. How she was proud of him. Danny felt more and more guilty as the weeks had passed. It got closer and closer to the time he'd find out if the baby was his or not. The closer that date got the more nervous Danny was. The more he felt horrible for putting Linda through this. He had been staring at the same paper for almost fifteen minutes when the sound of his office door closing surprised him.

"Working hard?" Frank stood with his hand on the door handle.

"Finishing up some paperwork." Danny said, "What up?"

"Late night, huh?" Frank wandered around Danny's office looking at the little trinkets it was filled with. Frank smiled knowing it was more Linda's doing than Danny's. After all, the day Danny showed her the office Linda had started buying smaller picture frames to put around the room.

"You know how it is." Danny sighed, "What can I do for you Commissioner?" Danny asked wondering if this was a social visit or not.

"Thought you and Linda had plans tonight?" Frank sat down in the chair opposite Danny's desk.

"It's not the first time I've had to cancel on a celebration." Danny sighed.

"No. It's not. And it won't be the last. But with everything going on...." Frank shrugged his shoulders.

"Did Linda send you down here to make me feel bad or something?" Danny asked his father.

"Nope. I came on my own. Don't even think she knows I'm not home." Frank answered him.

"You don't need to worry about it. Linda and I are fine." Danny shook his head. His father was always so worried about Danny and Linda when they hit a rough patch. Hadn't he learned by now that they were going to make it through together no matter how hard it got?

"She's not fine." Frank shook his head.

"I can't help if she cried or got upset. I'm working. I'm not knocking them back at Shamus'. I'm working." Danny grumbled.

"She's not fine because you're not fine." Frank told him.

"I'm fine Dad." Danny was annoyed. How could his father butt in like this? Why? It wasn't his problem. He didn't know what it was like to have someone drug you, rape you and then claim they are carrying your kid. His father never had a family he loved dearly that he was slowly destroying from the inside out.

"Danny. You're  _not_ fine." Frank said sternly, "You blew off your wife for pushing papers around because you don't want to talk to her. You haven't talked to her in weeks. You haven't seen your kids in weeks. You haven't been home. And when you are home, you hide away from everyone. That's not fine."

"What do you want me to do?" Danny threw his hands in the air.

"Stop punishing yourself." Frank said.

"I'm not doing that." Danny shook his head.

"Yes, you are. You're secluding yourself to punish yourself because you feel guilty for what happened to you because it hurt Linda to be worried about you, then she got sick too. You feel like it's your fault. So you're pushing everyone away from you to hurt yourself. But you don't see how you're hurting her too." Frank told his son, "You didn't see her struggle to keep herself together when she brought the box your present was in back up the stairs. You didn't see her tell Sam that yes, you still love your family even if you don't go out on a date with Mommy tonight. You didn't hear Grace mumble that you 're never home anymore and she misses you. You didn't see Faith get upset because she wanted you to read her a story before bedtime. Linda saw that. She has to handle all that. She has the burden of you pushing yourself away so you can hide. That's not fine."

"I'm sorry the kids and Linda were upset. But it's not a big deal. This happens. She knows that." Danny said irritably.

"She also knows when you aren't home because you're actually working and when you're pulling her leg." Frank said.

Danny sighed, "I can't face her right now." 

"Why?" Frank inquired.

"Because this is my fault. I need to get over that first. If that baby is mine then I don't know what I'm going to do." Danny slipped up telling his father about the baby.

"What baby?" Frank wondered.

"Sasha's. She's claiming the kid is mine." Danny sighed.

"I heard that rumor. Is it?" Frank asked.

"You knew that already? How?" Danny asked his father.

"I'm the PC. Now is it really yours?" Frank asked again.

"I don't know. I'll know in a few weeks though." Danny told him, "If it is, I'll have to fight for custody and take the baby. But that puts Linda in a tough spot because it's not her kid. And...."

Before Danny could say another word Frank spoke, "It's her kid if she adopts it."

"What if she doesn't want to?" Danny took a deep breath.

"Why wouldn't she want to be a mother to a child that's related to you?" Frank bluntly asked.

"Because it's mine because someone...." Danny trailed off.

"It's still yours." Frank said, "That's what this is about? The baby that no one knows if it's yours?"

"Mostly." Danny nodded his head.

"Go home. To your wife. Apologize and beg her for forgiveness for screwing up her plans tonight. If you still feel guilt over something you couldn't control see a priest. But stop pushing your family away because you think that's best for them. All you're doing is hurting them even more." Frank stood, "Oh and when your wife tells you it's okay, correct her. It's not okay for you to hurt her because you are mad at yourself for something that might not even be a reality." Frank left the room as quitely as he walked in hoping this would give Danny something to think about tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little racy towards the end but there's naked Danny in it. ;)

That night when Danny finally came home the house was silent. The kids were sound asleep as was Linda. Danny sat on the corner of his bed watching his wife sleep. She was wearing one of his t-shirts with the blanket pulled up around her. Linda had her knees pulled up, tucking her body into a tight ball while she slept. The way she looked upset even whilst asleep made Danny feel even worse. Danny changed into pajamas. As he locked up his gun he noticed a new jacket hanging on his side of the closet. His birthday card taped to the hanger. That must have been what Linda was going to give him. When everything had happened he was wearing his favorite jacket. It was worn in all the right places, comfortable, not too thick but not too light either. Linda must have bought him a replacement. Upon closer inspection, she _did_ get him a replacement. It was almost the exact same coat. Danny read the short but sweet card Linda had bought for him. He stuck it in the safe that held their most precious items. Danny walked over to their bed, sliding under the covers as gently as he could. He didn't want to wake Linda. Danny reached his arm around her waist pulling her close. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Danny." Linda mumbled. She stretched her body out against his, throwing a leg over his, pulling herself towards him.

"Go back to sleep." He rubbed her back, "I just wanted to cuddle you."

Linda yawned, "Happy birthday." She nuzzled against his chest pressing a kiss above his heart.

"Thank you." Danny squeezed her tight.

"I hung your present in the...the closet." Linda paused as her brain tried to wake up despite its need for sleep.

"I saw." Danny smiled.

Linda looked up at him, "I love you."

"I love you." He gently wiped away a fallen eye lash from the corner of her eye.

"Long night?" Linda asked as she stretched her back out.

"Yeah." He sighed, "A lot of paperwork."

Linda searched his eyes. There was something there that he was keeping from her. It wasn't just paperwork at work tonight. Something else happened. Linda wondered what he was holding back, "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm here. With you. That's all I need. I'm okay." Danny replied.

"You sure?" She asked him.

"Linda. I'm fine." Danny said irritably.

Linda shifted so she could prop up on an elbow, "I wasn't trying to argue. I just wanted to make sure."

"And I said I'm fine. Why can't you just leave it alone?" Danny rolled onto his back.

"Because I love you. And you're not fine, Danny." Linda told him.

"Just leave it alone Linda." Danny shook his head.

"Why? You don't leave me alone when I tell you I'm fine but I'm clearly not." Linda shook her head, "What's the difference?"

"There's a big difference there." Danny scoffed.

"Then what is it?" Linda sat up and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because!" Danny blew up.

"Because what?!" Linda yelled back at him.

"Because if you're not fine, you could hurt yourself!" Danny said insensitively.

"You think I'm that fragile?" Linda asked.

"No. I just...you've been through a lot. When you say you're fine but you're not fine, I worry about you. It's my job to protect you. Even if that means protecting you from yourself because you have a....an illness that likes to screw with your mind and heart sometimes." Danny explained himself. He knew it wasn't the best explanation but he was trying to make sure she understood he knew she wasn't willingly going to hurt herself. That he knew she couldn't help when she had a bad day. But that he worried about it enough to ignore her saying she was fine. That it wasn't the same thing as him not wanting to talk about it.

"And you haven't been through a lot?" Linda asked.

"It doesn't matter what I've been through. I can handle it. I'm a Marine. I'm a cop. I'm a man. I can handle it. I'm fine." Danny turned his back to his wife.

"Oh okay. I get it. This is some macho, big strong man, bullshit." Linda nodded her head, "Because you're a man you shouldn't be upset. because you're a man you shouldn't feel hurt. Because you're a man you shouldn't show emotions. Because you're a man you shouldn't be scared or worried. Right? So you think that because you're a man, what happened to you shouldn't affect you!?" Linda watched as Danny didn't move an inch. He didn't say a word, "Would you tell that to your own sons?!"

"You have no idea what it's like!" Danny flipped over and sat up, "You have no idea what it's like to feel like this! Do you have any idea how guilty I feel?! How I _know_ that this is my fault?! How I _know_ I'm hurting you and I know there's nothing I can do about it?! That I've prayed every single night that this baby isn't mine! That feel _so_ horrible for putting this stress on you! That I feel like I cheated on you! How violated I feel?! And I can't even remember her raping me! I can't remember what happened! Do you have _any_ idea how scared I am that this will rip us apart?! Do you know what it's like to have your world crash down?! I'm the _man_ , Linda! I shouldn't need _you_ to comfort me! _I_ should be the one protecting _you_! Comforting you! I shouldn't be so pathetic and weak! I should be able to handle this! It's my fault! _I'm_ the guilty one! I don't deserve to hear all the wonderful things you continue to say about me! I'm not that man! You shouldn't be forced to raise a kid that's not yours! This is _my_ fault! _My_ mess! _I'm_ the one that needs to clean it up! Not you! And all I keep thinking about is how much this is going to hurt you! I hate myself for hurting you! I can't get upset about this because I have to do what I can to protect you! To protect our family! While knowing that I'm the one that caused this whole thing! That I'm terrified you won't want the baby in our family! That I don't know how I'd give up my own kid! And if it comes down to my family or this kid, that I don't know how I'd chose! You have no idea what it's like to feel so disgusted with yourself! You shouldn't have to deal with this!" Danny dropped his chin to his chest unable to keep his eyes on his wife, "I'm _sorry_ I cheated on you. I'm _sorry_ you have to deal with this. I'm _sorry_ I hurt you. I'm _sorry_ about everything. I just want it all to go away. And I don't want to hurt you anymore but that's all I feel like I'm doing lately." He took a few big deep breaths to calm himself down. It had grown so quiet in the room that when Linda touched his cheek it startled him.

"Oh, Danny." Linda sighed, "You didn't cause this. You didn't force her to have sex with you. She raped you. She drugged you up. You were beaten and tortured. You did nothing wrong. This isn't your fault." Linda scooted closer to Danny. She could tell by the way his breathing had become more and more rapid, he was getting more upset even without speaking to her, "Baby." Linda sighed, "I promise. This isn't your fault. You didn't cheat on me." Linda felt a lump in her throat, "Did you think I cheated when...when I was taken?" Linda asked softly.

"God no! Of course not!" Danny's head snapped up.

"Okay then." Linda cupped his face with her hands, "It's the same thing. You didn't cheat on me. You were _assaulted_. It's not your fault if the assault created a child." Linda shifted slightly, "Being a man is a lot more than just being strong and protective. It's also being strong enough to cry and be emotional then pick yourself back up again and move on. You don't have to bury it inside you. Talk to me. I'm your _wife_. I love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember." Linda smirked making a slight joke about herself, "You have always been the love of my life. And nothing will change that. If this baby is yours, I will stand by your side. No matter what you decide to do. And I'll adopt the baby. I'll love it because it's a part of you. A part of me. It's a part of us. Just as much Grace is. It's not forcing me to raise a child that's not mine. It's me adopting a child that is biologically yours. It's me loving _every_ part of you. It's me deciding that an innocent child deserves nothing but love, acceptance and a safe home. It's me knowing that a child of yours is far better off with us than anyone else. It's me knowing that I don't ever want any child to feel excluded or different because they have different genetics than his or her siblings. I will never force you to chose between me and our family or this child. The only thing that hurts me is knowing you're in pain and there's nothing I can do to help you."

Danny blinked back tears, "I shouldn't be this weak." He shook his head.

"It's not being weak. It's being hurt and scared. And you're allowed to be hurt and scared. Those are normal human emotions. Just don't let them consume you." Linda said softly. Danny pressed his forehead to Linda's as he closed his eyes for a long moment, "Danny. I love you. It's okay. Let me take care of you for a change. You can't always take care of yourself and everyone around you. It's not possible. I'm here, Babe. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Danny nodded his head silently. He felt his walls he'd tried to build up crumble down as the tears started to fall. Danny wrapped his arms around his wife, "It's going to be okay." Linda rubbed his back up and down, "We'll tackle this together. I'm not going to leave you. This wasn't your fault." Linda soothed. Linda held her husband as he dropped his head to her shoulder finally letting himself breakdown in her arms.

"I love you." He whispered pressing his lips to her neck.

Linda tilted her head slightly, "I love you more."

"I love you the most." Danny kissed her neck again, feeling her pulse beneath his lips. The two stayed curled up for a few moments until Linda shifted to lay down. Linda wrapped her leg back around his waist keeping his body close to hers. She slipped an arm around his neck, kissing the tip of his nose. She felt her husband's arms encircle her body keeping her flush with his, "I hate feeling scared." He admitted.

"I know. But I'm here and we'll get through this together." Linda promised.

Danny kissed his wife softly, "Okay. Together."

"We'll take this one step at a time. First, we need to find out if the baby is yours. And we only have a few more weeks to wait. We can do it. Side by side." Linda smiled warmly.

Danny traced over the tattoo on Linda's shoulder with his fingertips. He slowly traced the outline before tracing the blue line through the heart. His fingers wandered her collarbone and around her neck. Danny pressed soft kisses to her skin, "I miss you." He confessed. Danny kissed her neck harder this time, "I miss you so much."

Linda lay still letting Danny's fingers and mouth explore her skin, "I miss you too." She replied. Danny pulled back slightly tugging his shirt over his head. His skin prickled with goose bumps from the cool air outside the blanket cocoon and Linda were snuggled in. Linda's free hand flattened against Danny's chest over a newer scar on his body, "Danny...are you sure...." Linda started to ask.

"That I want to make love to my amazing wife? That I want to show you how much I love you? That I want to remember what it feels like to love the strongest woman I know? That I want to make you feel as loved as you make me feel? That even though I don't recall it happening. I want your touch to be the last on my body." Danny caught her lips with his, "Yes. I'm sure." He nodded his head. 

Danny gently pushed Linda on to her back. Her hands automatically went to his hips where two faint scars remained on either side. She traced over his abdomen, feeling every muscle. Up his sides, spreading her fingers out to touch as much skin as possible. Linda's fingers ghosted over his chest. Danny let his wife slowly inspect his body as if she was searching for something. She swiped her thumb slowly over the _' **Semper Fi**_ **'** on his chest before her fingers locked around the back of his neck pulling him down. Linda rolled the two of them over so she was straddling her husband while on top of him. Danny sighed heavily while Linda nipped at his bottom lip. She kissed her way down to his neck before leaving a small mark where his pulse pounded beneath her lips. 

Linda slowly took her time marking Danny's skin, reclaiming it for both of them. She kissed every scar, every mark on his body. Loving every imperfection. Smiling as she felt him react as she continued her way down his body with her lips barely leaving his skin. In one swoop Linda had pulled Danny's pants and boxers off. She skipped over him as she paid attention to his muscular legs. She kissed the older bullet wound on his inner thigh. Linda worked her fingers down one leg before straightening herself up. She tossed Danny's t-shirt she'd been wearing to the side, satisfied with herself when she saw her husband's eyes go wide in surprise. He hadn't expected that just yet. Linda paid just as much attention to his other leg as she'd done to the first kissing just close enough to tease him.

Danny's whole body buzzed with arousal as Linda finally caved. He gasped as his mind went blank on everything expect the feeling of his wife's mouth. The fact that they hadn't had sex in a while, combined with how emotionally charged Danny already was, and how long Linda had teased him before giving in, meant he quickly found release. Linda smiled with pride as she just as slowly and steadily made her way back up his body pausing to kiss every muscle, every scar, every mark on his body. Danny shivered when she traced her name with her tongue before leaving it with a light kiss. 

Once Linda was satisfied she'd kissed and touched every part of her husband's torso she proceeded to his neck once again. Linda felt Danny's hands tighten around her as he flipped her onto her back. Linda sighed heavily as Danny bit her. Linda wrapped her legs around Danny's waist as she flipped them once again. She was determined to make Danny feel loved. Danny was caught by surprise when his wife sunk down. The two moved in sync as they clung to each other. Linda desperate for Danny to feel just how loved he was and Danny concentrating on the feel of his wife, memorizing every touch of her skin on his. 

When they were both finally spent, Linda lay on top of Danny not ready to move yet. His hand running up and down her back as their breathing returned to normal. Linda knew they'd have to get up and move soon. If one of the kids got up they'd need to unlock the door and put some clothes on. But right now all that matter was her husband. She was comfortable lying naked on top of him with the blanket pulled over the two of them. She hoped this was the start of Danny realizing he wasn't at fault for anything. That he was loved. That she'd always love him. That no matter what happened with this baby, she'd stand beside him through everything.


	21. Chapter 21

As March slowly ended Danny and Linda found themselves sitting in the doctor's office of the facility Sasha was placed in. Danny hadn't wanted Linda to come. He thought it would be too hard for her. But after Linda brought it up during a session with Dr. Bennett last week, Danny consented to his wife being there to support him.

"Sergeant Reagan." The doctor said, "The results came back." He handed Danny a slip of paper, "It showed results of ninety-nine percent positive that you are the genetic father of this baby."

Danny felt the wind knocked out of him, "Oh my God." Linda took a deep breath. She took the paper from Danny's hands as he covered his mouth. Linda looked over the paperwork, seeing her husband's genetic markers line up with Sasha's baby, "What now?" Danny asked the doctor.

"We proceed with the pregnancy." He said, "Legally she can't terminate if you refuse to sign off because of the extenuating circumstances. She's being monitored twenty-four hours a day so there is a minimal possibility she could harm the baby."

"What if she stops eating or starves herself?" Linda asked.

"We'll force a feeding tube and an IV. She might be in my facility but she's a prisoner with a life sentence who went after a cop. She has no special treatment. We will put the baby's needs above hers." The doctor assured them both.

"What if there's a problem with the baby?" Danny asked.

"You have parental rights. That paper gives them automatically to you. You will be involved as much as possible considering the situation." The doctor handed Danny his card, "We are planning a cesarean to deliver the baby. We have a legal aid office to help you migrate through custody and family court." The doctor handed Danny another business card, "Quite honestly Sergeant. Considering the circumstances. I don't foresee any problem with you going to court and not getting exactly what you want, whatever that may be."

"Thank you." Danny nodded his head. He felt numb. How could this happen to him? How were they going to tell the family? Danny and Linda walked out of the office hand in hand not knowing what was coming next.

* * *

"Oh God Linda." Danny sighed as they walked into the living room of their home.

"It's going to be okay." Linda sat beside him.

"What are we going to do? How do we explain this to the family? What are they going to think?" Danny asked.

"We are going to inventory what baby gear we have and what we need. We're going to have a baby. In a non-traditional way but we're going to have one. We're going to see what we need to do for custody and so I can adopt it. We're going to make sure we have everything in order so when the baby comes, we're prepared." Linda said putting her own worries and fears aside to comfort her husband.

"How do we tell the family? Jack and Sean are adults. But they're still kids. How am I supposed to tell them what happened?" Danny put his head in his hands.

"They are also cops. And they take after their father. They will understand and support you. Because they love you." Linda put her head on his shoulder.

"Okay." Danny nodded his head.

The rest of the day passed with Danny and Linda starting on lists of people they'd need to get in contact with. Linda suggested using Kathleen to navigate through social services again while using Erin to help with family court. Danny contacted the whole family asking them to come over for dinner tonight telling them they wanted to see everyone together.

As the family arrived Danny became even more nervous. Dinner was long and Danny never quite got up the courage to talk while they were eating. Linda held his hand most of the meal. After dinner, the kids ran off to the other room to play and watch **Big Hero 6**  while the family stayed at the table drinking coffee and finishing dessert.

"Well, you two got us all here. What's going on, Son?" Frank asked.

"Okay." Danny took a deep breath.

"Look, this really can't leave the table. So, Nicky. If you can't keep this to yourself then you need to leave the table." Linda said to her niece who had a knack for blabbing things to friends. She had fallen from the family tree when she went through her round with drugs and still hadn't picked her self back up again. She was spending most of her time at her part-time job wasting the small amount of money she made on partying with friends instead of being a productive member of society. She paid for her small apartment she shared with a few other girls her age but it wasn't in the best neighborhood and she probably shouldn't be drinking as much as she did when with them. However, the family tried to help she'd turn it down and complain about it being her life to live. After a while, everyone stopped trying.

"You should probably leave the table." Erin told Nicky. She wasn't proud of her daughter. She knew how she was. But for the sake of her brother and sister-in-law, it was probably best that Nicky didn't hear what they had to say.

"Seriously?!" Nicky huffed.

"Yeah." Erin nodded her head.

"It's just this is really sensitive." Danny tried to explain to his niece.

"Whatever." Nicky rolled her eyes as she stormed out of the room.

"Everyone else good?" Frank cleared his throat. Everyone nodded their heads before turning their attention to Danny.

"Good." Danny said, "So Jamie and Dad and Margaret know part of this but I'm not sure what the rest of you know or heard." Danny started to say, "The female perp that held me hostage..." He grasped Linda's hand, "I don't remember it but it had to have happened. She...raped me." He paused trying not to get upset in front of the family, "She's now pregnant. The baby is mine. They did a DNA test. When she has the baby, I'm taking custody and Linda will adopt it. No one needs to know it's not adopted by both of us or how it's mine biologically but not Linda's biological child. I don't want rumors flying around that I cheated or anything like that. The case already has a gag order but I need your help, Erin to make sure one is in place for the adoption and custody, also a good family lawyer. Kathleen, we'll need you to help with the adoption and getting in touch with social services. The woman who helped us with Grace and Sean with Charlie retired so we can't go back to her for help." 

"Absolutely. I have time whenever you two need it." Kathleen offered.

"I'll see who I can contact tomorrow and let you know." Erin nodded her head.

"You two are getting a sibling. Who is just as much your sibling as the rest of them." Linda said to Jack and Sean, "This is hard enough without there being some type of animosity towards an innocent child."

"Of course. Grace is adopted but she's still my little sister." Jack said.

"Yeah, and the twins are only a little bit older than Charlie but they're still my siblings even if I'm almost old enough to be their father." Sean smiled.

"Did you really think this through all the way though?" Erin asked, "I get that it's a Reagan kid but are you sure you want to go down this road?"

"It's my child. Never in a million years would I expect to have a child like this but I am." Danny said.

"But it's a baby that's yours, not Linda's. Won't that affect how you feel about it?" Erin asked them both.

"Biology is the least of what makes someone a mother." Frank spoke from the end of the table, "Just look at Grace."

"My dad isn't my dad. Not technically anyway." Kathleen pipped up.

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. He adopted Sofia, Molly, and I. Then they had Violet and Liz. Then they divorced and my dad had Charlotte with the woman he was dating after he split with my mom, then they remarried and had Hannah." Kathleen explained, "It's crazy but we're all family. We're all sisters and my dad has always been my dad. I don't even think about it really until someone talks about adoption or step-parents."

"It's going to be just as much my child as Grace is who isn't treated any differently than any other child I have." Linda said to Erin.

"I think it's great that you two are doing this." Margaret said, "A baby shouldn't have to suffer because its mother committed a crime."

"If you guys need anything, we're around to help out." Jamie said.

"When is she due?" Margaret asked.

"Middle of October." Danny replied, "Why?"

"Interesting." Jack looked over at Kathleen.

"Why?" Linda repeated Danny's question.

"Uh...Well...I'm due in September." Kathleen said.

"You're pregnant?!" Linda shouted in surprise.

"JACK!" Danny yelled at his son.

"What?!" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Danny asked shocked that they kept it a secret.

"There really wasn't a right time and I heard the rumor about the baby at the precinct and I didn't want it to upset you and Mom or anything." Jack explained, "We weren't really hiding it but I didn't know how to tell you and if that would...I don't know...like make you feel bad or something." Jack said feeling like he was in trouble.

"Jake." Danny softened his tone, "Your mother and I love you very much. Nothing you could do would ever hurt us. Especially telling us you two are expecting."

"Honey, this is hard for your father and I but it's because of the circumstances. It has nothing to do with you or Kathleen or anyone else. We are happy you are happy. Even if you think it will be hard, you know you can always tell us anything." Linda said.

"I just didn't want to upset Dad. Or you." Jack sighed.

"And I told him to keep it under wraps for now until we knew Danny was okay. It's not every day someone gets kidnapped." Kathleen told Linda, "I just didn't want the announcement to hurt."

"I'm happy for you. I'm so excited to have another grandchild. Congratulations." Danny said to his children. He stood from the end of the table. He walked over to where Jack and Kathleen sat, "You two are very important. And when you're happy, I'm happy." He hugged them both tight, "I love you both."

"Thanks, Dad." Jack felt the weight lift from his shoulders as he saw his father's positive reaction. He spent so many nights terrified his father would be hurt or upset. It didn't cross his mind that this would aid in his father's healing process. After Erin and Nicky went home, Linda, Margaret, and Kathleen spent the rest of the evening talking about babies how they were excited for two new members of the family while Jamie, Frank, Sean, Jack, and Danny talked about the excitement and fear that came with Danny's child being born in prision.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice little twist for Sean in here too. :)

Spring ended quietly for the Reagan family who was expecting two tiny babies. Jack and Kathleen spent a lot of time making the second bedroom into a nursery. Kathleen was anxious to find out whether she was having a boy or a girl. Danny and Linda were waiting to hear from the doctor when he found out the gender of Danny's baby. They were headed to court to have Sasha's parental rights terminated which was more paperwork than anything else. The court had already agreed that a woman who tortured, raped, and kidnapped the father of the child she was carrying had no business being its mother in any sense of the word. Danny was going to sign paperwork while Linda filed for adoption. The courts had granted Danny sole legal and physical custody from the moment the baby was born. While dropping off the paperwork for adoption Danny and Linda bumped into Sean's girlfriend, Lucy.

"Hi." She greeted them with a smile on her face. She was holding the hand of two little girls who couldn't be older than two or three.

"Hi, Lucy. How are you?" Linda hugged her, "We missed you last Sunday dinner." She grinned. Lucy had been coming to more and more Sunday dinners as time passed.

"Yeah, I had a thing I just couldn't get out of." She smiled.

"Who are these cutie pies?" Danny crouched down and waved to the girls who kept staring at the shiny gold shield on his belt.

"This is Emma. Em, can you say hi? And this is Ava. Say hi." Lucy grinned, "Emma, and Ava are my daughters."

"Hi, Emma." Danny smiled at her, "Hi Ava." He waved. Danny stood back up again, "Sean didn't mention you had two daughters."

"They both look so much like you." Linda smiled.

"Uh...yeah...I didn't....I just didn't want to introduce them to new people unless I knew they were going to be around for a while. I just don't want to be  _that_ single mom whose kids see her with someone new all the time. Sean's only met the girls a few times. I don't want them getting attached if something goes wrong. You know?" Lucy tried to explain.

"Makes sense." Linda nodded her head, "That's very responsible of you. Making sure the girls are not the ones hurt."

"Thanks. Emma is why I wasn't there last Sunday. She wasn't feeling well and I didn't want to leave her with the sitter or my mom." Lucy told them.

"How old are they?" Danny asked.

"Two and a half. Identical twins. I got pregnant and the guy I was with split because he wanted nothing to do with them. So I'm here again filing more child support papers." She said.

"Does he see them, now?" Danny wondered.

"Nope. I haven't heard from him since the day he took off. That's why he's not paying child support. No one can find him. I'm pretty sure he moved out of the state. His parents have a beach house in Florida and he's got relitives, I think it's Ohio or something. So who knows where he went off to." Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "But we do just fine."

"That's good to hear." Danny smiled.

"You're more than welcome to bring the girls to dinner too if you feel comfortable doing that. Just as mommy's friend's house. They'd have all the kids to play with and we'd love to have them over. Or if the sitter cancels and your mom or whoever can't watch her I'd be happy to take both girls and Charlie for the evening." Linda offered.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Lucy smiled, "Can you girls wave bye?" She asked them. The girls shyly waved as Lucy headed out of the courthouse to catch a cab to work for her shift.

"Sean's dating a single mom with two kids." Linda hummed.

"Sean's a single dad." Danny reminded her.

"Yeah. I just worry about what that carries with it." Linda sighed as all the worst case scenarios ran through her head.

"Could be worse." Danny took her hand guiding them to the car.

"How?" Linda wondered.

"He could have gotten her pregnant and have another kid with a woman he's not married to." Danny opened Linda's car door for her.

"Okay, that would be worse." Linda slid into the car wondering if this relationsihp between Sean and Lucy was going to turn into something.

* * *

Sean's birthday passed along with Father's day where Linda and the little kids doted on Danny. Sean spent the day with Charlie and Jack with Maddie. Everyone gathered for a Father's day feast at the Reagan house where they learned that Jack and Kathleen were expecting a baby boy. Sean told everyone he and Lucy were getting more serious as time went on and he didn't have plans yet for marriage but he had the intention of asking her to marry him and they'd been talking a lot about Lucy moving in with Sean. He showed everyone pictures of him, Lucy, Charlie, Emma, and Ava at the park the other day.

After Father's day was Jack's birthday followed closely by Linda's. Just before her birthday, they learned Danny was also to expect a baby boy. Linda silently said a prayer to God thankful it was a boy. She didn't tell Danny how she secretly prayed for a boy every night. She hoped if it was a boy he'd look more like Danny than Sasha. She knew it would sound petty but she didn't want Danny to have to look at a child and be reminded of the most horrible thing that ever happened to him. Linda and Danny had spent the night of her birthday baby shopping. They started off by window shopping but it quickly turned into picking up everything they found that was cute for their new baby boy. 

 


	23. Chapter 23

The weekend before their anniversary Danny surprised Linda with a full week in the city, no kids, no work, just the two of them on a mini-vacation. With their actual anniversary falling in the middle of the week they decided to celebrate early. Linda walked into the hotel suite, "Oh my God, Danny." Linda gasped. The room was enormous. It had its own sitting area separate from the bedroom. A small kitchen area where a bottle of champagne sat in an ice bucket. Next to it was a dish of plump strawberries. Bouquets of red roses adorned the whole suite. Danny shut the door behind them. He wheeled their suitcases to the doorway of the bedroom before walking over to pour himself and Linda a glass of champagne, "This is amazing." Linda said breathlessly. She stared out the large glass doors that lead to a private balcony. Danny walked over to his wife. He kissed her cheek before handing her a glass of champagne. Danny wrapped an arm around her waist from behind to look at their view of the park. It was definitely a good view. The clerk was right to tell Danny to upgrade the room if it was his anniversarry, "It's so gorgeous." Linda hummed happily watching the sky change colors with the setting sun.

"I see something more gorgous, more beautiful, more amazing than any sunset." Danny kissed Linda's neck.

Linda blushed, "How do you do this? How do you manage to do the most amazing romantic thing every year, sweep me off my feet and make me fall in love with you all over again? Do you have a jar somewhere you just pull ideas from? Is this a Google search or something?" Linda giggled, "I have no idea how you do it. But I swear, you are constantly making me lose my breath every time you do something as sweet at this."

Danny laughed softly, "No Google. No bag of tricks. I just think about you and how much I love you. I think about how much you mean to me and how I can show you how much I love you. I think about things you like and things you enjoy. I spend time thinking about you. About us." Danny pressed his lips to her neck, "I love you. I just love you and I figure it out. Then when I see you smile like this. When I see how much you enjoy it, it makes me want to do more for you the next time." Danny explained.

Linda tilted her head back so she could kiss his lips, "I love you." She smiled up at him. Linda and Danny stayed in each other's arms sipping their glass of champagne as they watched the sun set over the horizon. Linda let Danny lead her to the kitchenette where he poured them each another glass.

"I was thinking we should get something to eat soon. Do you know what you want to do for dinner tonight?" Danny asked. He'd made reservations for tomorrow night but tonight Linda had the option of ordering in or going out.

"Do I  _ever_ know what I want for dinner?" Linda countered his question. She slowly took a bite of the strawberry knowing Danny was watching her every movment.

"We could order in." Danny took the strawberry from his wife to feed it to her himself.

Linda took a bite of the offered strawberry again before sipping her champagne, "Ordering in sounds good." Linda set her glass on the countertop, "You order dinner." She kissed his lips, "If we're staying in, I'm going to be comfortable." She grinned. Linda walked over to where Danny had put their bags and pulled them into the bedroom shutting the door behind her leaving a stunned Danny standing in the kitchenette.

* * *

Linda sat on the couch with one foot tucked up under her and the other hanging down while she and Danny ate. More so as Linda ate. Danny, on the other hand, had managed a bite or two of his sandwich before becoming distracted. Danny had been glued to his wife since she walked out of the bedroom in a navy blue silk robe. Black lace trimmed the sleeves and edges of the robe. Danny was sure if there was anything under the robe it probably didn't cover much. The robe itself didn't leave much to the imagination. Danny saw the thinnest navy blue strap he'd ever seen, just peeking out over her shoulder as she reached for her champagne flute.

"What?" Linda broke the silence.

Danny's eyes quickly moved from her chest to her eyes when she spoke to him, "What?"

"You've done nothing but stare at me almost all night." Linda smiled.

"Have you seen yourself?" He asked her.

Linda laughed, "No, but I see you drooling."

"Is this new?" Danny tried to recall what lingerie he'd seen recently. It wasn't something Linda wore often. But when she did, he was always mesmerized by her.

"This?" Linda nodded her head, "I got it last week. Margaret and I were out shopping and I saw this. Thought it looked really cute. And it's so soft." Linda turned slightly to face her husband better, "It was so comfortable. I had to get it. Plus I know how much you like navy blue on me." Linda grinned.

"It is soft." Danny slid his hand up her thigh, stopping at her hip, "Very soft." He nodded his head. Danny gripped Linda's waist with both hands pulling her into his lap, "Did I tell you how beautiful you are today?"

"Less than two hours ago." Linda wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll tell you again. You look very beautiful tonight." Danny slid his hands up and down her sides. He pulled at the loose knot Linda tied around her waist. Danny's jaw dropped to see his wife in the tiniest nightie he could have imagined. It matched the color of the robe with the same lace trim, "Damn." Danny muttered.

Linda giggled, "This is new too." She grinned. Linda laughed loudly when Danny laid her on the couch quickly stripping himself free of his shirt and jeans, "So much for dinner I see."

"That can wait." Danny braced his arms on either side of Linda's head as he laid on top of her to keep most of his weight off her.

"You're the one that suggested food. We could have done this a few hours ago." Linda's laugh caught in her throat as her husband's lips touched her neck.

"I'm suddenly not hungry for food." Danny grinned. He kissed Linda slowly before making his way down her body. Marking her with his teeth as he kissed every inch of her skin. Danny slid the nightie off her, tossing it to the floor in front of the couch. Danny's fingers traced over the small scars on Linda's body. Much less than he had. Smaller, fainter, lighter marks held with them the worst of memeories, "I don't think I tell you this enough." Danny looked up to Linda's eyes, "Your body is _incredible_." He said softly. Linda would have replied if it weren't for Danny's taunting and teasing. Between his lips, fingers, and tongue Linda slowly drifted off. She swore she stopped breathing for a moment when he had her so close to the edge but then backed off. Her heart rate slowed as he kneaded her inner thighs. Then with one quick movement from her husband Linda found her eyes in the back of her head as she fought to catch her breath. Two waves hit her one after the other as Danny didn't stop moving between the two. He knew how much she could take and he was determined to bring her to that point. Linda felt her heart hammering in her chest. A third weak aftershock ran through her as Danny eased off. When Linda could breathe again she looked down at her husband who had a smirk across his face.

"Proud of yourself for that?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I am. And you're welcome." He chuckled. Danny's boxers were quickly discarded. Linda locked her ankles around the small of his back. Danny sighed in content as his body buzzed. Danny's lips met Linda's as they moved in a rhythm perfected over the last twenty-seven years. It didn't take long for Linda to peak again. She held Danny close as he followed moments later. Danny, ever the gentleman, pushed Linda over the edge once again with the right touch, just to be sure she was completely satisfied before they both collapsed in a tangled pile of limbs.

The two laid cuddled on the couch together too tired to get up and move when Danny's stomach rumbled. Causing them both to giggle, "Told you, you should have eaten dinner first."

"Dessert was much tastier." Danny kissed his wife.

Linda hummed happily, "You eat." She kissed him again, "I'm going to take a shower." Linda smiled.

"Without me?" Danny asked as if she couldn't possibly have the audacity to suggest showering separately.

"If you eat your dinner, maybe I'll still be in there when you're done." Linda kissed Danny slowly before getting off the couch sauntering to the bathroom.

Danny grinned watching his wife slowly walk away from him. Danny took three bites to finish half his sandwich before following in her footsteps. He could eat later. He had more important things to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kev says this is all your ladies fault. You've unleashed the naked Danny and sex scenes. LOL. I told him he's just jealous we're enjoying the mental image.


	24. Chapter 24

Danny and Linda returned home from their mini-vacation much more relaxed and stress-free than when they left. They formulated a plan to tell Grace, Faith, and Sam they were having a baby brother. They knew all three kids would wonder why their Mommy wasn't pregnant. So they told them, they were adopting a baby boy who would be born in October. All three kids squealed with excitement. Until Sam went to bed that night wondering why they wanted another boy. He climbed into his parent's bed long after bedtime crying because he had snuck a cookie after dinner after Mommy had told him not to. He thought they were trading him for a boy who could be a good boy. It took lots of cuddles and kisses but eventually, Sam started to understand that he could never do anything that would make his parents want to trade him. Even if he didn't listen. They wanted a baby but Mommy couldn't have any more babies in her belly so they were going to adopt a baby who didn't have a family to take care of him. But that it would still be his sibling just like Grace, Faith, Sean, and Jack.

* * *

 

Grace celebrated a happy ninth birthday in which Linda felt like crying most of the day. She wasn't ready for Grace to grow up this fast. They went school shopping for the kids. This year Grace was getting a locker. All fourth graders had real metal lockers. One more small thing that tugged at Linda's heart. Linda found Grace and Danny in the living room on his laptop one evening before school started.

"What are you two doing?" Linda asked as she walked into the living room.

"I told Daddy, now that I have a locker I can put things in it. Like, this one girl, last year decorated her whole locker with stickers on the inside. So Daddy said I can look for a few things and look what I found!" Grace pointed to the unicorn and pony magnets, "And Daddy said I can put pictures of everyone inside with some tape." Grace smiled, "Plus it will be really fun when Sam and Grace meet me at the locker before we get on the bus together. I'll surprise them with their picture in there. And I thought Sam could make me a picture since he loves to color. And I'm going to put on up of Maddie, and Charlie, and Will, and Jack and Kathleen's new baby too. And Daddy said he can get me an NYPD magnet to put in there too!"

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Linda smiled at her growing daughter. No longer did she leave off 'd's at the end of her words. Gone were the days when she made up her own labels for things. She was growing up right before their eyes. Linda could remember when Grace was so small she fit between the palm of Danny's hand to his elbow.

"Daddy also said that I can get a cell phone!" Grace said excitedly.

"What?!" Linda asked. They hadn't talked about a phone for Grace.

"Excuse me?" Danny reprimanded his daughter.

"He said he had to talk to you first but then he said if you said it was okay I can get one!" Grace smiled, "Is it okay Mommy?"

"I'll talk to Daddy about it. Why don't you go brush your teeth?" Linda sat on the other side of Danny.

"But I did that already." Grace shook her head.

"But you and Daddy just had cookies. Go brush again." Linda pointed to the chocolate chip cookie package on the coffee table.

"Listen to your mother." Danny told Grace.

Linda smiled watching her little girl walk up the stairs, "A cell phone, Danny? Really?" She sighed.

"Not like what you're thinking. But just something that I can program only family into it. She won't be able to get calls in or make calls out unless it's family or nine-one-one. She won't be allowed to have it on her while she walks around the school. Just something in case of emergency. I'll be able to use the GPS on the phone to find her instantly. And chances are she'll have the twins with her if it's before or after school too." Danny explained, "No texting her friends or anything like that. Just something to keep her safe."

Linda wondered where this was coming from all of a sudden, "Okay. That sounds reasonable." She nodded her head, "Anything wrong?" She asked.

"Just a case I'm watching closely." Danny was reluctant to talk about the two missing pre-teenage girls from a good neighborhood. They'd posted on social media about going to see their boyfriends and hadn't been found yet. The boys they were going to see had no idea the girls were headed their way and quickly released from police custody. They were still searching but there was little hope for finding them alive.

"The cell phone is a good idea. Especially since she's been begging to walk to and from the bus stop without an adult all summer long." Linda said. She kissed Danny's cheek, "They're going to be okay. They are probably the most guarded children in the city." Linda smiled, "Their grandfather, their uncle, their father, and two big brothers. All cops. An aunt and sister who know how to use a gun and the same sister who knows plenty of hand-to-hand combat. A mother who would do anything it takes for them. I'd say they're pretty safe." Linda settled against Danny's side as he put an arm around her shoulder. Danny kissed the top of her head as he said a prayer for the girls involved in the most recent case that filtered its way into his precinct.

* * *

September rolled around marking Jack and Kathleen's second year of marriage. Only a week later she went into labor giving birth to a small but healthy baby boy. Jack happily welcomed his family into the room to say hi to the tiny baby after Kathleen had some time to nurse him and get a little sleep.

"He's so tiny." Linda cooed at the baby in her arms.

"Look at his little toes." Margaret oohed and aahed over him.

"He's adorable." Jamie grinned.

"Looks like his father." Frank smiled remembering seeing Jack for the first time.

"I don't know. Jack's not that cute." Sean teased.

"Jack. Jack. Jack." Grace tugged at her brother, "Can I hold him yet?"

"Just a few more minutes okay?" Jack picked up his little sister and set her on the edge of the bed so she could see the baby better. Grace felt like a big girl. She was the only kid allowed in the hospital room except for Maddie. And that's because it was Maddie's little brother. The twins weren't allowed in because it was so late and Sam and Faith hadn't been feeling the best over the last few days. No one wanted them to pass a cold onto a newborn.

"Congratulations." Danny patted Jack's shoulder and smiled at Kathleen.

"What's his name?" Grace asked.

"It starts with one of my  _favorite_ letters." Jack said to his little sister, "It starts with a 'G'." He smiled.

"That's my letter of my name!" Grace giggled.

"That's why it's one of my favorite letters." Jack laughed, "His name is Gus. Augustus Xavier Reagan." 

"Nice middle name." Frank smiled.

"Like the mouse from Cinderella!" Grace shouted with glee.

"Hi, Gus." Linda kissed his forehead.

"I like Gus. That's a cute name." Margaret smiled.

"Xavier, huh?" Danny nodded his head.

"Sean stole your middle name for Charlie!" Jack defended his and Kathleen's decision to use Frank's middle name for Gus.

Linda laughed, "That's your Daddy and Grandfather teasing each other. You'll get used to it." She said as she handed Gus back to Kathleen as he started to get fussy.

"I think he's hungry." Kathleen tried to soothe the newborn.

"But I didn't get to hold him." Grace pouted.

"How about you come back tomorrow after school and I'll let you hold him and maybe help change his diaper?" Jack bribed his sister.

"Okay. But not if there's poop." Grace agreed.

"Okay. You got a deal." Jack shook on their deal.

The family slowly filtered out of the room as Jack and Kathleen gratefully thanked his parents for keeping Maddie until they were home with Gus. Linda squeezed Danny's hand while he drove home, "I'm nervous." She said softly as not to wake Grace and Maddie who had fallen asleep in the car.

"Me too." Danny sighed. They were still stuck in an unknown world waiting for Danny's son to be born.

 


	25. Chapter 25

A week after Jack and Kathleen were home with their new little one Linda and Danny took the three younger kids out for the day, "Okay, you three." Linda smiled, "We have an important job to do today." She said to Grace, Faith, and Sam.

"Is dis a baby store?" Faith asked.

"Yes, it is." Danny grinned, "We need your help. Mommy and I have a list of things we need to get for the new baby."

"What are you gonna name it?" Grace wondered when they could stop calling it 'it'.

"We don't know yet." Linda sighed. They couldn't agree on a name. Nothing sounded right and it was different than when Linda and Danny named their other children. Grace's name seemed to come with her, while the others Linda  _felt_ something when the name was right.

"Pancake!" Sam piped up.

"We're not naming the baby pancake." Danny shook his head.

"Chwwio!" Sam tried again.

"No." Linda sighed.

"George!" Grace pointed to a Curious George blanket.

"Daddy!" Faith said.

"Baymax!" Sam pointed to the **Big Hero 6** blanket he saw on the shelf.

"Okay. Okay. Guys. Focus." Danny shook his head, "We need you to help us with something else. Mommy and I will think of a name for the baby."

"Well, what do we call it right now?" Grace huffed.

"Just call it a baby." Linda said.

"That's not a fun name." Faith pouted.

"We need you three to help us pick out things for the baby's room. We need blankets and sheets. Then we need some things to decorate and we need to think of a color to paint the baby's room." Danny told the little kids.

"I wanna share wike Gace an' Faifh." Sam said.

"You will. But you have to wait until the baby is a little bigger. Right now he won't sleep at night and he'll wake you up and eat your toys. When the baby is bigger you can share." Danny smiled at his son.

"So we're going to look around and see what we can find for the baby." Linda said. She hoped this worked to help the kids feel like they were involved with the baby. They already had to explain that Grace was adopted, once again, to the little kids for them to understand why they were adopting another baby.

After a few hours of searching around the store. They'd looked at every Disney bedding set. Through multiple styles of jungle animals. They'd even looked through patterns and solid colors. No one could agree which was the cutest. Grace found one with an animal circus train but Faith liked the animal one she found with monkeys in hot air balloons while Sam kept pointing to the teddy bears playing sports. The family sat down in the glider rockers that were on the floor for display.

"Now what do we do?" Danny asked Linda. He was sure her plan of 'let the kids help pick out baby stuff' wasn't going to work. Seems like he was right.

"Look it!" Grace jumped up. She ran over to a display crib that was set up, "Dinosaurs!"

"I wan bears!" Sam said.

"But look Sammie! It has a green dinosaur that looks like Rexy!" Grace pointed out the dinosaur that was similar to one of Sam's favorite shows,  **Calliou** , "And look Grace. It's fluffy like the blanket on the balloon set you like!"

"I like it!" Grace nodded her head as she looked at the crib too.

"Don't you like the green Rexy, Sam?" Grace tried to win her brother over.

"I wike Rexy!" Sam agreed with a big smile.

"Dinosaurs it is!" Danny declared ignoring the smile on his wife's face. So much for him being right this time. Danny pulled a packaged set off the shelf and put it in the cart along with the diapers and other items they'd collected throughout the store, "Who's ready for lunch?" Danny grinned as all three little kids raised their hands. Linda kissed her husband sweetly as she took Sam's hand following the girls to the registers to check out.

* * *

A few days later Sean and Lucy arrived at Sunday dinner with Charlie, Ava, and Emma in tow. It took a little shifting around but Linda and Margaret fit all the adults and kids at the tables for dinner.

"We're going to need another kids table." Linda smiled.

"Why don't you just put another dining room table in there and let the kids sit at it. If you knock the wall down it will just open it up more and then they aren't in another room but the table will fit the ever growing family." Kathleen smiled as she held Gus while she ate.

"That's a good idea." Frank nodded his head.

"We could probably knock that out in a long weekend." Danny looked over at Jamie.

"That's a really good idea actually." Jamie looked at the wall they were talking about.

"Keep the little ones at the small table right here, and let the bigger ones sit at a real table." Linda thought out loud.

"Maybe one of those with those bench seats so the kids can get up and down easier. And no one is rocking back on a chair." Margaret suggested.

"That's a good idea." Linda nodded.

"There's a three-day-weekend coming up. Anyone want to knock down a wall?" Danny asked.

"I want to help!" Grace called from the kid's table.

"We'll see." Danny told her.

"We'll definitely need the extra space." Sean commented. Linda looked over at her son with many questions running through her mind. Sean smiled as he looked around the room, "I uh...asked Lucy to move in with me and uh..."

"I said no." Lucy grinned, "I didn't want to move in unless I knew it was a real commitment."

"So then I had to show her the ring I hid in the closet. And explain that I was going to hide it in a box of her stuff so she'd find it and be surprised but she had to say no and ruin my surprise." Sean smiled wide, "So then, I asked her to marry me like I had planned to do anyway."

"And that I said yes to." Lucy held up her left hand.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Linda's jaw dropped. No one had expected the engagement.

"That's fantastic news!" Margaret smiled.

"Congratulations." Frank said happily.

"Wow." Nicky faked a smile.

"Welcome to the family." Danny said.

"The kids are excited but they are really little and don't get it. But the girls are happy to go live with Sean and Charlie. They love Charlie so much." Lucy said.

"Congrats you two." Erin smiled.

"Didn't I tell you just to propose if you were already ready to do it?" Jamie shook his head at his nephew.

"I thought the finding a ring thing was a good idea." Sean said.

"You knew about this?" Margaret asked Jamie.

"He asked me to go look at rings because he didn't know what he was doing."

"You asked Uncle Jamie before you asked me?" Jack said, "Bro."

"You had a baby." Sean pointed out.

"Excuse me?" Kathleen looked over at her brother-in-law.

"Kathleen had a baby." Sean corrected himself making everyone at the table chuckle.

"Seriously though, that's awesome." Jack said, "If he gives you any crap, I'll beat him up."

"We all will." Danny clarified, "Same for the girls too. We take care of our own."

"Thanks." Lucy smiled.

"What about the girls' father?" Nicky asked.

"He's not around. He's not involved and he couldn't come see the girls if he wanted to anyway." Lucy said.

"What if he comes around?" Nicky wondered, "I'm just wondering if that's going to be an issue."

"We've actually been talking about eventually adopting each other's kids. Charlie doesn't have a mom and Ava and Emma don't have a dad. If we're going to be married, then adopting each other's kids to legally be their parents just makes sense." Sean said.

"But they're not your kids." Nicky said.

"Nicky." Erin said sternly.

"I'm just saying. Pop would have never let this happen. We're just collecting more non-Reagans. It's not just the Reagan family anymore. It's the Reagan's and whoever Grace's biological parents are, Uncle Danny's illegitimate kid, Charlie, and Sean's girlfriend's kids. Like when did we become a foster home for stray kids and half kids?" Nicky said, "I mean, I guess Charlie and Uncle Danny's kid will be real Reagan's but Grace and Sean's girlfriend's kids won't be. There's not a drop of Reagan blood in them."

"Since when does blood make a family?" Linda put a hand on Danny's arm silently telling him to let her handle Nicky's insensitive comments.

"Since forever." Nicky sighed.

"Your great grandfather would have let anyone sit at this table that he deemed worthy. He loved his family with every breath. Even when they were insensitive, irresponsible, and talked back to their family with a whip of their tongue. My father would be happy to welcome you and your beautiful girls to our family with open arms. The words of one are not the words of the many. And we are louder than the one voice pouting in the corner." Frank said to Lucy, "Now. We need to get to the important things. When is their birthday? A grandfather needs time to stock up on gifts."

"Thank you." Sean said to his grandfather.

"December Eighth." Lucy smiled, "And you can tell Ava and Emma apart by Ava's blue mark on the back of her ear. It's a tattoo. She has a life and death allergy to peanuts. That's why she has her own plate of food I brought with me. She has an EpiPen with her at all times. They are so alike and they go to daycare and it's happened before that Ava was given something Emma can eat but Ava can't. I didn't know how else to get babysitters and the like to tell them apart. I have a friend who gets tattoos from this one place in Brooklyn. She talked to the guy that does hers and explained the situation. He came by to put a light blue circle on Ava's ear. You just have to flip her ear over." Lucy said.

"Isn't tattooing kids illegal?" Nicky asked.

"To keep a child alive and not kill them, I think any court would let this slide." Frank said, "Can you give me a list of safe food for her? Grandpa like to take the kids out for treats and sneak them a snack every now and again."

"Is the allergy so bad that if she is around it she'll stop breathing?" Linda asked.

"No. She has to touch or ingest it. So she's basically fine as long as she's not fed anything with peanuts or peanut oil and really good handwashing. Hand sanitizer is okay but everyone should really wash their hands well before touching her food or before touching her in case they ate something with peanuts. And teeth brushing. If Emma eats a peanut she has to brush and floss before she can kiss her sister's cheek." Lucy said.

"Good. The kids will have fewer cavities next time they go to the dentist." Linda smiled.

"We'll need a list of safe food so she can eat family dinner just like the rest of us." Margaret grinned.

"It's okay. She doesn't know any better so it's okay. I can keep bringing her dinner." Lucy said.

"We want to make sure she's included too. Maybe you can help us cook one Sunday and she'll be able to eat it all." Margaret suggested.

"It's a big pain in the butt." Lucy sighed.

"Not for family. We'd do anything for family. Including stay away from peanuts." Danny smiled wide.

"Thank you." Lucy said, "I really appreciate it."

"Of course." Linda said. The rest of the evening was spent chatting with the adults while the kids ran around and played with each other, happy to have two more playmates joining in the fun. Danny and Linda wondered what was going to happen when they brought home their new baby. Linda knew it was going to be a hard bridge to cross for both of them. But no matter how hard it was, they'd do it hand in hand.

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Danny hadn't been able to sleep well. The c-section for Sasha was scheduled near the end of the week. He so nervous. What if something went wrong? What if Linda couldn't bond with the baby. What if Danny just saw Sasha when he looked at his son? Danny looked over at Linda who had remained strong through everything. She refused to let this bring her down. She took the whole situation in stride, supporting him, loving him, never letting him go. Danny shifted in bed beside his wife. He had just closed his eyes trying to get some sleep when his phone rang, "Reagan." Danny sighed, "What? When? Okay. Thank you. I'll be right there. Officers need to be there to take the baby if I'm not there in time." Danny said in a rush. He ended the call and shook Linda awake, "Babe. We gotta go. C'mon." He kissed her cheek as she scrunched up her nose, not ready to wake up yet.

"What happened?" Linda yawned.

"She went into labor early but it's not early because it's only a week early. C'mon we gotta go." Danny patted her butt while he got out of bed.

"Okay." Linda nodded her head. She tossed on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt while Danny grabbed his gun from the locked nightstand drawer. The latest case had spooked Danny who took to keeping his gun closer to the bed than the safe in the closet.

The two quickly made their way to the medical facility where the woman from social services was already waiting for them along with the family court lawyer Erin had recommended, a judge, and surprisingly, Jamie, Jack, and Sean.

"What are you three doing here?" Danny asked.

"I'm working." Sean said.

"I was on my way home when Uncle Jamie called to tell me what was going on." Jack told them.

"I got a phone call to be here in case you weren't." Jamie replied.

"What happened to your eye?!" Linda said to Sean who had a butterfly bandage just above his left eye. She walked over taking her son's head in her hands.

"Mom. I'm fine." Sean sighed.

"Awww does Mommy need to kiss your boo boo?" Jack teased his little brother.

"Shut up doofus." Sean rolled his eyes.

"You got a name for this kid yet?" Jamie asked his brother.

"Yes." Danny nodded his head.

"His name is Spenser Gabrial. Spense for short." Linda smiled.

"That's a good strong name." Jamie said.

"I thought so too." Danny smiled. They waited in anticipation for news of the baby. It felt like hours had passed but it was relatively short when Danny looked at the time. 

A nurse walked out of the room, "Would you like to meet your son?" She asked with a warm smiled.

"Yes." Linda nodded her head.

"He's okay?" Danny asked.

"He's perfect." The nurse said, "Right this way."

She showed them to the room next to where they were standing. Inside the room, a pediatrician was writing down notes on the baby's chart, "We're just making sure he's prepped for travel." The doctor said, "He's a good, healthy, boy."

Danny stood frozen in shock as he saw his son quietly lying in a plastic bassinet. He couldn't move, "C'mon." Linda urged him gently taking his hand in hers, "Can we hold him?" She asked unsure of the protocol when in a medical prison facility.

"Of course." The doctor smiled.

Linda picked up the tiny bundle wrapped in a white and blue hospital blanket, "Hi, baby boy." Linda sniffled, "Hi Spenser." Linda kissed his head, "You're so precious. Want to say hi to your Daddy?" Linda cooed. She stepped closer to Danny, "That's your Daddy. Here." Linda handed Spenser to Danny.

"Oh wow." Danny breathed deeply, "You're amazing." Danny held his son tightly, "You're so perfect and wonderful." Danny felt his own tears slide down his cheeks, "You're such a strong, brave boy. So strong. Just like your Mommy. Daddy put her through a lot but here she is. Loving you." Danny looked up at Linda, "I don't know what I would have done without her." Danny said honestly.

Linda wrapped an arm around Danny's waist and ran a finger down Spenser's cheek, "I'm always going to be here." Linda kissed her husband's cheek, "He looks like you."

"How can you tell that? He's minutes old." Danny smiled.

"Because when I look at him, I see love. Just like when I look at you and all of our children. I see love." Linda grinned.

"Sergent. Mrs. Reagan. We just need you to sign a few forms so you can take him home." The nurse said softly, not wanting to interrupt but needing to get the forms signed.

"He doesn't have to stay?" Linda asked.

"No. There's no need for the baby to stay when he's in perfect health." The nurse smiled.

"Okay." Danny nodded his head. Danny let Jamie hold Spense while they signed the forms and Linda was able to legally sign the birth certificate as Spenser Reagan's mother. The judge granted the adoption in the hallway while paperwork was signed and dated. Spense was passed to Jack and Sean for a few moments before being given back to Linda who had fallen in love with her newborn son.

With her oldest sons as escorts, Linda carefully put Spenser in his car seat while waiting for Danny to finish talking to Jamie.

"Congratulations Danny. You and Linda are great parents. If anyone can love a baby, it's Linda." Jamie smiled.

"Yeah. She's such a good mother. I'm so lucky." Danny sighed, "Can you make sure the boys get where they need to safely?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Jamie nodded his head, "Dinner tomorrow night? YOur place so everyone can meet Spenser?" 

"Of course. But let's do pizza so no one has to cook." Danny suggested, "I'll call you later. I gotta go do a thing." 

"A thing?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Danny watched as Linda cooed to Spenser. She stuck a pacifier in his mouth. He could see the love pouring from her heart. Danny didn't know what was more beautiful at that moment. His wife loving their child. Or his wife showing him how to overcome his own fears and put a child first.

"What thing?" Jamie wondered what Danny needed to do. He thought everything was signed and they were clear to go home.

"I have to go tell my wife a few things. Tell her I love her. Tell her she's beautiful. Tell her that I'm the luckiest guy in the world because she must love me an awful lot to love a child of mine so instantly. I just have to go make sure she knows I love her." Danny grinned. He knew it sounded cheesy. But it was all true. Danny thought today was going to be a terrifying and scary day. Instead, it was turning out to be a day when he'd always remember how Linda looked at Spenser as if he was the missing piece of her heart, she'd been searching for. It didn't matter how Spenser got there. All that matter was that he was here. He was wanted. He was loved. And with the strength of their love, Danny and Linda were able to hold this tiny baby in their arms and love him for the rest of thier lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to add a special note here at the end of this story to thank Jen for telling me about her friend's experience. For them allowing me to use their story to bring awareness to male rape survivors. To allow me to creatively take something that happened to them and insert it into my story to attract attention to the fact that men can and are raped by women. That it takes a lot of strength to go through something so violating and be able to pick yourself up, love your family and step up to do the right thing as a parent. I admire Jen's friends, Spenser and Cortney for being able to see past the assault and see the little girl who needed a home. May God bless you and your family as you continue to be the amazing, and wonderful people you are. <3
> 
>  
> 
> According to a 2010 report by the CDC, nearly 1 in 5 women and 1 in 71 men in the U.S. have been raped. However, that number is likely higher. Incidents of sexual violence in the US are severely underreported, especially among male victims. Male survivors are less likely to report rape. Men as seen as stronger than women and live under the general notion that men always want sex. People wrongly assume men can't be raped. They fail to recognize that when a man says no, can not say no, is unconscious or other wise unable to say yes. The other person has not been given consent from the man. If the other person forces the man to have sex with them, that makes the person a rapist and the man a victim. Women can and have raped men. It happens. They assume that he wants sex because he is aroused. That is a wrong assumption. Arousal is not consent. If you don't get a 'yes' as an answer, then you do not have consent. **Sex without consent is rape.** Sex, while someone is unconscious, is rape. Sex with someone who is under the influence of drugs, or alcohol is rape. Sex with someone who is not mentally capable of saying yes, is rape. The only way to have sex is with consent. Consent can be withdrawn at any time. Just because someone gave consent one time does not mean they gave consent all the time.
> 
> https://youtu.be/pZwvrxVavnQ (Consent is like tea)
> 
> www.rainn.org - RAINN is the nation’s largest anti-sexual violence organization. If you have been the victim of sexual assault you can call the National Sexual Assault Hotline 24/7. It's free & confidential. 1-800-656-4673(HOPE) You can also chat online at online.rainn.org


End file.
